14 Nine years after series Twists and turns
by Lacey99
Summary: Takes place in autumn 2018. Claire has left for college. There's a new girl living with the Rabb family. How will they deal with the changes?
1. Chapter 1

**September 2018**

The knocking on the door made them freeze mid-act. They both let out groans.

"Mom! Dad! Are you awake?"

Mac slid off her husband. The music started pounding across the hallway as Mac found her robe.

"Mac…"

She turned to her husband, knowing what he was going to say. "I know," she mumbled and opened the door. "Good morning."

"Mom, the girls are occupying the bathroom again and I really need to pee," Matthew was frustrated.

"We have a toilet downstairs," Harm mumbled as he drew the pillow above his head. "And turn off that damn music" he yelled.

Mac rubbed her forehead and counted to ten slowly. "Go pee, honey." She walked past Matthew and across the hallway, pounding on Kelly's door. "Kelly!"

The door opened. "What?"

"Too loud," Mac walked inside and turned the volume down. "And this room is a mess. You were supposed to clean up this weekend."

"I'll do it now," Kelly mumbled and started picking up clothes.

"Get ready for school, you can clean your room later," Mac headed back to the master bedroom and found Max on their bed with Harm.

"Did Rose let him outside?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah," Harm rubbed Max's head. "I'll run with him tonight. I need it."

"So…" Mac sat down on their bed and reached for him.

"Don't start," he kissed her cheek and reached for his boxers on the floor, slipping them on before getting out of bed.

"It'll get better," Mac tried as she caressed Max's ear.

Harm only offered an amused look as he slipped into the bathroom. Matthew walked out. "I want my own bathroom, with no girls allowed," he complained.

"You've shared a bathroom with girls all your life," Mac pointed out.

"Yeah, but Kelly, she's there all the time," Matthew slumped down on his parent's bed. "It takes forever to get that hair straight, and really? Is it important? It's just hair."

"It's a girl thing," Mac smiled. "You're not supposed to understand. I'll talk to Kelly. Again," she promised.

Matthew nodded and stood. "I miss Claire."

Mac let out a sigh. "Me too," she watched him walk out the door. "Well, Max, it's time to get ready for the day."

Max jumped off the bed and ran after Matthew.

Harm was in the shower when she walked into the bathroom. She leaned on the counter and studied him cautiously. She was the one who had wanted to open their home to another child. Harm hadn't been opposed to it but he'd warned her that it might not be easy.

"Busy day?" he asked.

"Yeah, Professor Holms and I are meeting with the students, preparing for court," she hesitated. "I'll go with Rose to the stable."

"Good, because Matthew and I have basketball," he turned the water off and reached for the towel. "Your plan to have a lighter schedule isn't exactly going as planned."

"I know," she turned and reached for her toothbrush.

"I'm just saying…"

"Harm…" she warned as she put toothpaste on the toothbrush.

"This Professor Holms dragging you into this trial…."

"Harm," she started brushing her teeth.

He finished drying and walked over to her. "Kelly is pushing it a bit lately."

Mac finished brushing and put the toothbrush away before focusing on him. "I know, and I'll talk to her. She's trying to fit in at school, struggling with math…"

"She has a tutor," he reminded her.

"It'll get better," she tried a careful smile. "You missed your run this morning, that always makes you grumpy."

"I was about to get my exercise in another form, but that didn't work out, did it?" he reached for his toothbrush.

"I can help you with that right now," she tugged on his towel.

He chuckled and leaned in and kissed her. "I don't have time."

She nodded and turned towards the shower, dropping her robe on the floor.

"Not helping," he said and wiggled his brows as he turned to walk out of the bathroom. He heard her laughing softly as he put his toothbrush in his mouth, heading for their walk-in closet on the hunt for some clean underwear.

**Later**

Mac's internal clock told her that it was time to leave and pick up Rose. She started gathering her things just as Professor Eric Holms walked into the room. She noticed one student, Judith Blake, look up from her computer and offered a sweet smile in the professor's direction. The man had a way of making women swoon over him. He was tall, athletic and turned women's heads wherever he went. Even pushing sixty he had something about him.

"Are you leaving, Sarah?" he looked disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to take Rose to the stable," Mac reached for her briefcase. They were working a case and used four students to do research for them. It was a good way for final year law students to gain some insight into the real world of lawyers. Since Mac wasn't just a law professor but also a practicing lawyer Professor Holms had asked her if some of his students could work with her on a case. She had agreed to it thinking that it would be of help, realizing that it also would require her to spend time teaching them as they went along, making it more of a hassle than a help. They were green and impatient, taking shortcuts and having her explain why they had to go back and look again. Some of them were really talented though and she found that she enjoyed the time she got to spend with them.

"I never thanked you properly for this, maybe I could take you to dinner?" Holms offered.

"That's not necessary," Mac reassured. "And I have no idea when I'd find the time."

"There's always time for a great meal," Holms offered a charming smile.

"I have a law practice, I teach here, and then there's a hormonal teenager, two kids who thankfully aren't teenagers yet, a dog and a grumpy husband at home," she smiled. "Great meals aren't at the top of my list of things to prioritize."

Holms chuckled. "That's why I never did the marriage and kids thing."

"It has more good moments than bad," Mac offered a polite smile. "I'll see you on Thursday and we can go over the last preparations before the trial starts on Monday. Good work everyone."

She got four students thanking her and then she said her goodbyes and left. She ran into Alicia Montes in the hallway.

"I'll walk you out," Alicia said. "How's it going with Holms and his students?"

"It's a learning experience for them, I think," Mac hesitated. "So, Holms, I never really got an impression of him."

"Yeah, he was at UCLA the last two years, then he requested to come back here," Alicia hesitated. "Rumor has it that he was involved with a student and he was asked to leave."

Mac suspected that having relations with students had happened more than once. "Not the first I assume?"

"It's been suspected," Alicia admitted. "He's a brilliant Professor though. His classes are always filled."

"He seems to know the law very well," Mac agreed.

"I was going to ask you to dinner, but you seem to be in a hurry," Alicia looked questioningly at her friend.

"Yeah, taking Rose to the stable," Mac let out a sigh. "It's busy these days."

"Everything okay?"Alicia sensed that something wasn't quite right.

Mac hesitated. "It's a challenge. Kelly is a lot to handle, especially after starting school. I get the feeling that Harm is regretting the decision to take her in."

"I met Harm on Friday, he was rushing through the store. He seemed tired," Alicia pointed out.

"It seems like we're both rushing through the day, trying to get a handle on things," Mac admitted.

"You need a night out," Alicia followed Mac outside. "Friday night?"

Mac hesitated as they walked to the parking lot. "Can I get back to you?"

"Absolutely," Alicia smiled. "Call me."

"I will," Mac promised.

**Later**

Harm watched the team warm up. Matthew had been disappointed when he had chosen Nick to lead the warm-up.

"Is Matthew okay?"

He turned his focus on his so-coach. Jill, one of the mom's had volunteered to help out this season. "Yeah, he's disappointed that he didn't get to lead the warm-up. Next time."

Jill hesitated. "Harm, maybe Matthew is sensing that you're trying a little too hard not to play favorites. He was on the bench a lot the last match. He is our best player."

"I know, but everyone gets a chance to shine," Harm reasoned.

"Just make sure you don't punish him for being your son," Jill warned. "He might lose his spirit."

Harm thought about it. "I guess I'm a little hard on him."

Jill smiled. "You're a good father."

"These days I feel like I play catch up when it comes to the kids," Harm chuckled. "Everyone is so busy, it feels like we don't spend time together as a family."

Jill nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Let's round them up," Harm blew his whistle.

Harm and Matthew had dinner ready when Mac and Rose came home. Harm had a talk with Matthew about what he and Jill had talked about and they had cleared the air and agreed how the coach/player relationship would work for the both of them. Matthew seemed happier. Harm sometimes forgot that his boy was growing up and was starting to have his own opinions about what worked best for him. Matthew had decided to drop all other activities and focus on basketball and hockey. Harm didn't disagree with him since it meant fewer activities to drive him to.

"Hi there," Harm greeted his wife.

"Hey," she walked over and kissed him.

"You smell like a horse," he kissed her again. "Go clean up and dinner is on the table when you get back."

"Great," she smiled. "How was basketball?"

"It was cool," Matthew shrugged as he continued with his homework.

"Is Kelly home?" Mac wondered.

"Follow the sound of music," Harm suggested.

During dinner Harm suggested a weekend in Beallsville.

"It would be nice to spend some time together," Mac agreed.

"I was invited to a party," Kelly said and threw a glance at her buzzing phone that lay on the counter since it wasn't allowed by the table. "Everyone is going."

"But not you," Harm said.

"But, Mom said I could go if it was a party with adult supervision," Kelly reminded him.

"Give me the name and the address and I'll check it out," Mac promised. "But if we decide on Beallsville, we're all going."

"Fine," Kelly gave up. She had learned early on that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Did Max get his run, Dad?" Rose wondered.

"Yeah, a few miles," Harm reassured.

"I can walk him in the morning," Kelly suggested. "And I cleaned my room," she added.

"Thank you," Mac said and smiled. The kids could be frustrating, but they were good at the bottom. "I can take Max in the morning. I need a run. You need the time in the morning to straighten that hair," she teased.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just shave your hair off?" Matthew suggested.

They all laughed. "I hate my curls," Kelly complained. "And can't have shorter hair because then it's just all fluffy. It's easier for you because you're a boy."

"Military style work's just fine, right Dad?" Matthew ran his hand through his short hair.

"Right, buddy," Harm chuckled.

Mac helped Harm clean the kitchen after dinner. She nudged his side and pointed to the living room where Kelly, Rose, and Matthew were playing cards and laughing.

Harm let out a sigh and put his hand on the small of her back. "Yeah, I know, they're great," he chuckled. "Just not in the mornings."

"I think it's going pretty well considering," Mac moved her arms around his neck.

"I know," he leaned in and kissed her. "I didn't mean to be grumpy this morning."

"I promise things will calm down in a few weeks when the trial is over," Mac rubbed her nose to his. "My schedule will be lighter then."

"I'm proud of what you're doing," he kissed her softly.

"Thanks," she hugged him close. "We're good, right?"

"Definitely," he kissed the top of her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, Harm and Mac's house**

"Can you hand me that plate?"

Mac didn't even notice that he'd said anything. She scribbled down notes and checked the computer in between.

"I'm planning to rob a bank. Maybe Matthew would like that?" he reached for the plate himself.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," she mumbled absentmindedly.

"By the way, I had an affair. How do you feel about that?" he continued.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

He chuckled. "How's the trial preparations going?" he closed the dishwasher and turned to her.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," she smiled. "What were you saying before?"

"Oh, just that I was robbing a bank, and that I had an affair," he flashed her a clever smile.

"Sorry, I guess I've been preoccupied," she wrinkled her forehead. "Speaking of affairs.."

He looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"If a law professor is having an affair with a student…"

"Okay, what's this about?" he looked at her funny.

"Don't worry, it's not me," she offered an amused smile.

"Good to know," he chuckled. "Who then?"

Ignoring his question she continued. "Would you say something if you suspected it?"

He thought about it. "They are both adults, but I would assume that the University has policies?" "Yeah, but it's not exactly easy to prove," she shrugged. "Do I say something?" she stood and brought her mug to the sink.

"Have you asked the professor?" Harm wondered. "Or talked with the student?"

"No," Mac hesitated.

"Maybe you should ask before going to the faculty," Harm suggested.

"Maybe," she moved into his arms and hugged him close. "Why are men such pigs?"

He chuckled. "It could be real love," he suggested. "You had an affair with John Farrow," he reminded her.

She moved back to look at him. "We were not that far apart age wise," she pointed out. "This is more like a man in his sixties and someone in her twenties."

"Is she stupid and needs to put in extracurricular activities to pass?" he wondered.

"Ugh, nasty images in my head," she complained.

He chuckled. "You want my advice?" he pushed her up against the counter. "Ask and advice," he moved his hands to her hips.

"Okay, thank you," she was amused. "What are you doing?"

"Just…" he kissed her. "A little bit of this, and…." he reached out and opened a button on her shirt, making her show more cleavage. "A little bit of that."

"You're in a good mood," she studied him.

He smirked.

"You've been flying," she accused.

He laughed. "I left work early and took Sarah for a spin. Cleared my head a little. Matthew came along. We needed some guy time."

"Away from all the girls?" she was amused.

"I'm surrounded by female trouble," he complained. "Jenn pregnant, Whitney and her man trouble… Not to mention this house."

"Kelly has been good this week, hasn't she?" Mac questioned.

"I forgot that you left early this morning," he released her. "She walked in here with a tiny skirt on… Claiming that's the style nowadays."

"What happened?" Mac wondered.

"There was some slamming of doors," he admitted. "But she was so happy coming home today. I swear, the female mood swings faster than I can follow."

"You really did have a bad day," she moved her hands to his chest.

He worked on another button on her shirt. "Not after taking a flight," he leaned in and kissed her. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

She pushed him a little away. "You did settle things with Kelly, right?"

"I explained the role clothes have if that's what you mean?" he asked.

She chuckled. "You are something else, Rabb."

"I'm getting too old for teenagers," he raised his eyebrows. "And we still have two coming."

"You're not that old," she wiggled her eyebrows. "If your libido is any sign."

"Just trying to keep my woman happy," he leaned in and kissed her.

**Friday, Beallsville**

Mac found Kelly in the library searching through the shelves. They had decided to go away for the weekend to spend some time as a family. They were still getting to know each other, Kelly was still figuring out how to fit in, what rules that applied. She hadn't had much structure since her parents died and she had to go into the foster system.

"Did you find a book?" Mac wondered.

Kelly shrugged.

"Are you still disappointed about the party?" Mac studied the girl carefully, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"No, I didn't want to go," Kelly admitted and reached for a book.

"You didn't?" Mac was confused.

"I don't really like all the fuzz, okay?" the girl sat down and opened the book. "This is better."

Mac walked over to a shelf. "What's bothering you?"

"Life," Kelly shut the book with a bang.

Mac reached for a book and turned to the girl. "Care to narrow that down a little?"

Kelly let out a sigh. "People are just frustrating."

"You talking about us? School?" Mac was curious.

"School," Kelly stood. "It's my sixth school in four years."

"I know," Mac handed the book over to Kelly. "Claire liked this one. It was banned from some schools because of its content when it first came out."

"Is it about sex?" Kelly took the book. "American society is so freaking hypocritic. There's sex everywhere. Just turn on the TV, right? And banning a book won't stop teenagers from having sex."

"I know, and yes sex is mentioned, but I think it shows some of the other things teenagers struggle with too," Mac smiled. "I used to love reading all sorts of books growing up."

"What was your favorite?" Kelly wondered.

Mac thought about it. "I had periods I guess. I read Dickens, Hemingway. All of the classics. I guess the book I loved the most was Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier. I read that one many times. Anne Franks diary left an impression."

"And now?" Kelly wondered.

"I like my crime novels," Mac chuckled. "But I read all sorts of books."

"I'll try this one," Kelly let out a sigh. "Maybe I'll try some of the other's you mentioned too. I like the escape into books."

Mac nodded. "I like that too. Rose is reading in front of the fireplace."

Kelly smiled. "I think I'll join her."

Mac watched the girl leave and she let out a sigh. They were doing the right thing. She was sure of it.

Outside Harm and Matthew were shooting some hoops. Harm had put up a basketball net on the garage a few years back, making a concrete ground in front of the garage so they wouldn't have to play on the gravel.

"Dad, how do you ask a girl on a date?" Matthew wondered.

"Well," Harm thought about it. "It's been a long time since I did that, but I think you just ask and wait for an answer."

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

"Are you asking someone out?" Harm wondered.

"There's a girl in my class," Matthew shrugged. "She's kinda cute. I figured we could meet for pizza and just hang out."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Harm agreed.

"Besides, she told her friend that I was cute too, so I figured maybe she'd say yes," Matthew smiled. "But it's kinda embarrassing, right?"

"To ask a girl on a date?" Harm wondered.

"Yeah, what if I don't like her that much and I have to break up and I have to see her every day," Matthew looked skeptical.

Harm would have laughed if his son wasn't so serious. "Well, maybe ask her to hang out. It doesn't have to be a date."

"I guess," Matthew thought about it. "Was that what you did with Mom?"

Harm shook his head. "Nah, Mom and I were friends and co-workers for a long time. I always thought she was pretty and I liked her, but I figured we couldn't date because we worked together and if it didn't work out I'd lose my friend."

Matthew nodded. "Okay, so why did you change your mind?"

"Well," Harm smiled. "It turned out that I was madly in love with her and decided to ask her to marry me. We never dated."

"So you just asked?" Matthew looked skeptical. "What if she'd said no?"

Harm thought about it. "I guess I never thought she would say no. She was my person and I was hers."

"Like your soulmate, or something?" Matthew wondered.

"Yeah, like that," Harm agreed.

"I think it's good that you did that or I wouldn't have been here," Matthew pointed out.

"That's true," Harm ruffled Matthew's hair. "The best decision I ever made was marrying your mom."

Matthew nodded and smiled. "Maybe I'll just ask Lori to hang out or something."

"I think you should," Harm agreed.

**Later**

"Are you guys staying here all night?" Mac wondered as she walked up to her boys'.

"Is dinner ready?" Matthew wondered as he shot the ball through the net. He was twelve and already almost as tall as her. He would become a tall man.

"It is," she smiled as Harm moved in to kiss her. "You guys having fun?"

"We are," Harm smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the house. "I'm glad we went here."

"Me too," Mac let out a sigh. "It's exactly what I needed."

Later Harm was already in bed when Mac stepped out of the bathroom. Outside the wind had picked up and the old house creaked. Harm put his book down and smiled when he saw his wife in her favorite pajamas. "That looks comfy."

Mac finished lotioning her hands and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers. "It's chilly."

He put his book away and turned off the bed lamp willingly taking her into his arms as she snuggled closer. "I'll keep you warm," he kissed her forehead. "You're tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long week," she put her hand on his chest and rubbed it softly. "I'm sorry that we've been on bad terms lately."

"I wouldn't say on bad terms," he argued. "We've both been tired."

"I worry that we've taken on too much with Kelly," she admitted. "You're clearly not just happy about the situation."

"It's not that. It's been busy at work and I haven't had that much time to do anything I really like and I've been taking it out on everybody around me. It hasn't helped that the kids have been arguing. I don't mind that we have an extra mouth to feed," he snuck his hand under the pajama top and caressed her back softly. "She's a great kid, really."

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I read somewhere that the secret to a happy marriage is to always take the time to say properly hello and goodbye."

She chuckled. "You read a book about how to keep a successful marriage?"

"Nah, it was an article that popped up online," he admitted with laughter. "But it made me think of us, and we've always been good at that. Lately, maybe not so much."

"What more can you tell me about keeping a happy marriage?" she wondered.

He thought about it. "There was something about being independent, being a good listener, and date night…. Yeah and sex of course. That's really important."

"Really?" she lifted her head to look at him. "Wasn't it intimacy?"

"Well," he hesitated. "Yeah, that too. We're good at that too."

"Intimacy?" she smiled. "Or sex?"

"Both," he smiled and kissed her. "But my point was that we should take the time to say properly hello and goodbye."

She got a wicked look on her face. "I read somewhere that husbands should bring gifts, and do laundry, and…"

"That's strange because what I read said nothing about that," he tickled her belly and made her laugh. "It did say that you should make your partner laugh a lot."

She moved in to kiss him. "I'm going to say a proper good night."

"I love you, he kissed her softly.

"I love you too," she smiled and snuggled into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday night, one week later**

Harm smiled at the waitress and thanked her. He sipped his coffee as he watched Matthew meet a girl. The girl, Lori, and what had to be her mom had just walked through the door. Harm waived his hand and smiled as Matthew motioned for him.

"I was asked to go sit by my self," the woman said when she walked over and offered her hand. "Carly."

"Harm," Harm shook her hand and motioned for the chair by his side. "Coffee?"

"Please," Carly said as she sat down. "I haven't met you before. I met your wife. Lori and I moved here this summer."

"That's what Mac said," Harm noticed no wedding band on Carly. "It's just the two of you?"

Carly nodded. "Yes, her father and I are divorced. He's still living in New York. I have my parent's here so it makes it easier with Lori."

Harm nodded. "Makes sense."

"So, were you ready for this?" Carly motioned for the kids three tables away. "Dating."

"Well, I've been through it before. We have a son at the Naval academy and a daughter in College," he chuckled. "Another daughter whos' a doctor too actually, but she was fifteen when she came into our lives. Anyway, I guess I should be prepared but it always comes as a surprise when they grow up."

"That's a lot of kids," Carly commented.

"One is ours. That's Matthew. Nathan and Claire came into our lives when their father died and they needed someone to take care of them. Mattie was my ward before I married Mac. Then Rose came into our lives about a year and a half ago. She was the daughter of my niece's daughter. The latest is Kelly. She was a foster kid," Harm explained.

"Wow, that's amazing," Carly was impressed. "And you're both working full time?"

"Yeah, we have a law firm, and Mac is teaching at the University too," Harm chuckled. "It gets busy."

Carly nodded. "Foster kids are hard. I'm a child psychologist and I deal with them all the time."

"It can be challenging. I think we've been pretty lucky though. Kelly is perhaps the most challenging one," Harm admitted. "But my wife is amazing with the kids."

"It's not all father's who bothers to spend their Friday nights driving their twelve-year-old son on a date and stick around waiting," Carly pointed out. "I think you must be a pretty good father."

"I try really hard," Harm chuckled. "It's a team effort really. I love the time I get to spend with them." Harm saw Mac, Rose, and Kelly walk past the big window where they were seated. "Here they come."

Rose hurried over as soon as she walked through the door. "Hi, Dad."

"Did you guys find what you needed?" he wondered.

"We did," Mac assured as she sat down by his side. "Hi, Carly. Nice to see you again."

"You too," Carly smiled.

"I found this really cute skirt," Kelly said. "And Mom said it wasn't too short," she added.

Harm chuckled. "Okay then."

"I'm starving. Mom took forever to walk through that shoe store," Rose complained.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to tell on me," Mac said with laughter.

"I see more shelf building in my future," Harm was amused. "So, what should we eat?"

The waitress walked over with menus and they had a nice meal.

As they were leaving and was walking to their cars, Carly, Harm, and Mac fell a few steps behind the kids. "Coming from an expert, I think you're doing a fantastic job with Kelly."

"Really?" Harm was surprised.

Mac took his hand. "Harm has some doubts. Well, I guess we both do."

"I've seen a lot of troubled teens, and Kelly isn't one of them," Carly assured. "Foster kids expect abandonment. They tend to be mentally prepared to move again. It's sad but true. It's all about breaking through that fear."

"We'll remember that," Harm offered a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"Any time," Carly said sincerely. "And if she needs someone to talk to professionally, just give me a call."

"Thank you," Mac said.

**That night**

Mac finished the chapter and turned to her daughter. Rose still wanted to be read to every now and then, so they had these moments of finding a book they both loved and read it together. This time it was Roald Dahl, which they had few books left of that they hadn't read. Mac loved that she had one kid left that loved these moments. Matthew was officially too big now. It was sad but it was expected.

"I love his books," Rose let out a contented sigh.

"Me too," Mac put the book on the nightstand. "Are you looking forward to your lesson with Whirlwind tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rose smiled brightly as she snuggled under the cover. "We're going to try jumping a little higher and it's going to be awesome, Mom. Whirlwind is so great with the obstacles."

"He sure is," Mac stood, then bent down and kissed Rose's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose hugged her mom close.

"Come on Max, you need a walk before bed," Mac ruffled the dog's ears.

Max followed her out the door.

"Can I have Max tonight?" Kelly was standing in the doorway of her room.

"I'm sure that's fine," Mac smiled. "Are you okay?"

Kelly hesitated. "I guess. Just nervous."

"About the birthday party tomorrow?" Mac assumed.

"Sally is popular. It's kind of a big deal to be invited," Kelly shrugged.

"It'll be fine," Mac reassured. "And if it's not we'll come to get you the moment you want us to."

Kelly nodded. "Okay."

"I'll just walk him and he'll come to join you," Mac smiled and headed for the stairs.

"Hi honey," Mac smiled when she saw Harm on the couch reading a book. "I'll just walk Max."

"Okay," he mumbled absentmindedly.

After walking Max around the block and left him with Kelly, Mac joined her husband downstairs. She sat down beside him and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" he was amused.

"Because I love you," she kissed him again.

"It's nice to be appreciated," he smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you too."

**Saturday night**

Mac put the popcorn down on the table. She had just been downstairs with some for Matthew and Rose who was watching a movie in the basement. Kelly was at a birthday party and they had agreed to pick her up at 2300.

"Popcorn?" Harm chuckled.

"I thought we'd enjoy ourselves a little," she sat down and turned to him. "Did you find anything good on?"

"Nah," he reached for her hand. "I was speculating on the Harmer appeal."

"You really want to go through with it?" she questioned. "It's a long shot to prove his innocence after this long."

"It is," he agreed. "But I believe him. And we have DNA from the victim's shirt that they never got a match on. There's new technology and I believe it's possible to find out who the second person's DNA belongs to."

"Okay," she hesitated. "Need some help?"

"I thought you were busy with a trial?" he questioned.

"It's almost over," she smiled sweetly. "I have students that would love to help with research."

Harm nodded. "Okay, if you're sure you have the time I'd like your help. We're a good team."

"We sure are," she leaned in and kissed him just as her phone rang. She reached for it. "It's Kelly," she said and answered. "Kelly? What did you drink? I'll be right there." Mac hung up and rose.

"What's going on, Mac?" Harm stood too.

"I need to get Kelly. She's not feeling too good. Something she drank," Mac found her car keys.

"Alcohol?" Harm questioned. "I thought it was supposed to be a birthday with adult supervision?"

"Harm, you're just as informed as I am. You stay with Rose and Matthew. I'll see you soon, okay?" Mac opened the front door.

Harm was about to say something but the door shut before he could open his mouth. His Marine was on a mission.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Mac pulled up by the house and called Kelly again.

"Where are you?"

"Locked in the bathroom. There was this guy following me so I don't want to go out there."

Mac locked the door and crossed the street. She heard loud music and opened the front door. She brushed past dancing teenagers.

"Please Mrs. Rabb, help me get these people out of here," Sally, the birthday girl looked relieved to see an adult. "They just showed up. My parents will freak out."

Mac looked around and found the stereo. She turned it off. "Okay, everyone out!" she yelled as she went in search for Kelly. She found a teenage boy pounding on the door to the bathroom. "Move!"

"Lady, get lost," the boy tried to push her away.

Mac grabbed his wrist and spun him around, forcing him up against the door. "It's my kid in there so if I was you, I'd back off."

"She's not that hot anyway. Let go of me," the boy tried to twist away from her grasp.

"What's your name?" Mac wondered as she held him tighter.

"Brad Maddison" the boy shouted. "My dad is a lawyer, he'll sue you."

"I'm a lawyer too," she said as she pushed him away from the door. "Get lost.

Mac heard the door unlock and Kelly's face came into view. "I think I want to go home now."

"That's the plan," Mac agreed.

By the time Mac and Kelly made it out of the house Sally's parents were back and angry as hell.

"We're so sorry. We were having dinner at a neighbor's house," Mrs. Lee was obviously upset. "They were ten girls' when I left."

"It's not Sally's fault. The boys' barged in here," Kelly defended Sally.

"We'll leave now," Mac motioned for the door.

**The next morning**

Kelly quietly walked into the kitchen and carefully sat down by the kitchen table. She had gone straight to bed when she came home, feeling sick after drinking the spiked punch. She carefully looked between Harm and Mac.

"How much trouble am I in?" she wondered.

Mac hesitated and looked at her husband. "One week, no electronics, come straight home after school…"

"Clean the kitchen after dinner," Harm added.

"So you're not sending me away?" Kelly was surprised.

"Of course not," Mac was surprised by Kelly's outburst.

"Oh," Kelly looked relieved. "Thank you."

"We wouldn't send you away, Kelly," Harm reassured. "We're a family and family take care of each other."

"But I'm not family," Kelly pointed out. "I don't have a family."

"You do now," Mac smiled warmly. "Kelly, last night you did the right thing by calling me. Even if it meant getting into trouble because you were drinking alcohol."

Kelly rubbed her head. "I'm never doing that again. Ever."

"That bad, huh?" Harm asked.

Kelly nodded. "I hope Sally doesn't get into too much trouble. It really was those guys' bursting in, she never invited them."

"It's a nice thing to think about other's, Kelly," Mac stood. "Let me make you something to eat. Then you can call Sally and ask her how she's doing."

Harm and Mac shared sweet smiles. All in all, they were all doing fine. There were bound to be some bumps in the road, but they could handle that together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday, the week after**

Mac looked up when there was a knock on her office door. She had finished in court the previous day and the case was over. She would go back to work one day a week at the university and half days at the office. It had been her decision to not work as much and spend more time with the kids.

"I just wanted to say thank you once more," Professor Holms stood in her doorway.

"It was no problem. The students did good work," Mac hesitated before continuing. "Professor, it has come to my attention that you tend to give some female student some attention not appropriate for someone in your position."

Holms smiled weakly. "I don't know what you have heard but I never give anyone unwanted attention."

"But still it's inappropriate," Mac reminded him.

"I believe this conversation is over," Holms turned to leave. "Thanks again."

Mac let out a sigh as the Professor disappeared out the door. He would continue the same way he always had. It disgusted her but there was nothing she could do about it.

**Later**

Mac heard singing as she walked through the door at home. She had a late faculty meeting and Harm had promised her dinner when she got home. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and found him in the middle of "Imagine" as he chopped vegetables. If she hadn't already been crazy about him she would have fallen head over heels right there and then.

"There is my beautiful wife," he greeted her.

"You already got me, you don't have to make such an effort," she teased.

He chuckled. "How was your day?"

She walked over and kissed him. "It was okay, then bad, and then okay again," she kissed him again. "And now it's perfect."

"With a kiss," he leaned in and kissed her. "I fix your day?"

"Absolutely," she hugged him close. "You're in a great mood?" she questioned.

He rubbed her back softly. "It's a beautiful day to be alive."

"Really?" she didn't look convinced.

"Yes, it is," he kissed her again. "Isn't it?"

"When you put it like that," she smiled sweetly and kissed him again.

"Is dinner… Dad?" Matthew stopped in his tracks. "People?"

Harm and Mac turned to him. "What?"

"Too much kissing, not enough cooking," Matthew complained.

"Sorry," Harm said, not at all meaning it. "Dinner is almost ready."

"How was your day?" Mac asked her son.

Matthew shrugged. "It was fine. The usual."

"Is school okay?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Matthew shrugged again. "Science was pretty cool. We made an explosion."

"That sounds cool," Harm handed Mac some plates. "Set the table, please."

Mac smiled. "What are you making?"

"Fish," he noticed Matthew grimacing.

"Again, Dad?" Matthew questioned.

"It's good for your jump shot," Harm pointed out. "You can thank me when you're in the NBA."

"No way, I'm going to be a pilot," Matthew pointed out.

Mac let out a sigh, making Harm laugh softly. "Relax, honey, he might still change his mind."

"No way," Matthew said. "I know what I want."

Harm and Mac shared amused looks.

**Later that night**

Mac untangled herself from her husband and propped herself up on an elbow, studying him. He was half asleep, one eye opened slightly to look at her. He tried to reach for her again, making her smile. They still had the best sex, even after all these years. He still would reach for her in his sleep, to make sure that she was close.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Just need to talk," she reached out her free hand and rubbed his chest. "Can you wake up enough to listen?"

"I don't know…" he opened his eyes and smiled, turning fully to her. "You kinda exhausted me earlier."

She chuckled. "I'm glad I'm still able to do that."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he wondered.

"I think I did something stupid today," she let out a sigh. "I confronted Professor Holms with what I suspect that he's doing with some of his students."

"So?" Harm didn't understand why that was a problem.

"I don't know. It just felt wrong the second I opened my mouth," she slumped down on the bed. "I can't prove anything. I'm usually not the one who acts on rumors."

"There's something about him that provokes you," Harm assumed. "He's the type of man you hate. Slimy and charming, and treats women as things."

"Yeah, I do have a problem with men like that," she admitted.

"You tend to expect a lot from the male population, Mac," he reached for her hand. "Some men are dirtbags, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"I know," she looked at him. "You once accused me of liking men with no integrity."

He chuckled. "You remember that? I was just looking out for you, partner."

She offered an amused look.

"And a tiny bit jealous," he admitted with a sigh. He reached out and pulled her closer. "It's sleep time, baby."

She laughed softly.

He kissed her forehead.

She let out a sigh. "I'm just thinking of Claire. She's in college. What if some creepy professor tried anything with her?"

"She's a smart girl," Harm mumbled tiredly.

"I know," Mac hesitated. "I'm just feeling like she's so far away."

"I know," he yawned. "But she's doing great. She loves college, remember?"

"I remember," she smiled and relaxed into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you more," he mumbled tiredly.

**Two days later, Beallsville**

Harm whistled as he stepped out of the bathroom. He adjusted the heat. Mac had demanded that they warm up the room a little because the temperature was creeping down. It wasn't summer anymore. The leaves on the trees were yellow and orange and the air was sharper. It was beautiful.

"I love autumn," Mac let out a sigh and smiled when he joined her in bed. "The colors are beautiful and no insects."

"No insects are always a plus," he chuckled and moved in to kiss her, cupping her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "We should get up early and go for a hike."

"I'd like that," she pulled him closer as he kissed down her chest. "I'm glad we drove here."

"Me too," he agreed, more occupied with exploring her body than what she was saying. He tugged on her shirt. "This has to go."

Mac willingly removed the shirt and pulled him closer.

**A little later**

"That was…" Mac let out a breath and slumped down on the bed.

"Fantastic? Amazing?" Harm suggested as he pulled her close.

"I'm seeing stars," she kissed his chest and moved up his body. "I thought sex was supposed to get boring after ten plus years."

He laughed softly. "I don't think anything can be boring with you."

"I love you," she kissed him deeply.

"I love you more," he looked into her eyes. "Beautiful."

She smiled. "There was a time when I didn't think that this kind of happiness was possible."

"Yeah, I remember vaguely," he chuckled and kissed her again.

**The next day**

Harm noticed a car driving up to the house. He was helping Rose with Whirlwind after she'd finished riding him. Two men got out of the car and he walked over to them.

"Gentlemen," Harm greeted them.

"Admiral, I'm Detective Lee, this is Detective Harmer, with the D:C police" the man offered his hand. "We're looking for Professor Sarah Rabb."

"Yeah, she's inside," Harm motioned for the house. "And it's not Admiral anymore. What's this about?"

"If you don't mind we need to talk to Mrs. Rabb," the Detective said.

Harm turned to Rose. "Are you okay by yourself Rose?"

"I'm okay," the girl continued to rub down the pony.

Harm took the Detectives' to the house. He found Mac in the kitchen with Kelly and Matthew. They were baking cookies.

"Mac, this is Detective Lee and Harmer for the D.C police," Harm greeted them. "Kids' will you guys give us the room."

Matthew and Kelly stood and headed out of the kitchen.

"Detectives?" Mac was curious.

"Professor Eric Holms. You know him?" Detective Lee wondered.

"I work with him, yes," Mac confirmed.

"You were seen arguing with him Friday afternoon," Detective Harmer said.

"I wouldn't say argued, but yeah, we had a discussion," Mac admitted. "What's this about?"

"What was the discussion about, Professor?" Detective Lee wondered.

"Professor Holms approached me because he felt that I had turned a student against him," Mac said honestly.

"Had you turned a student against him?" Lee asked.

"I told a student that it would be smart to not let Professor Holms charm get to her. The Professor had shown some interest in the student and I suggested that she could do better," Mac explained. "What's going on?"

"Professor Holms was found dead this morning. He was killed sometime between leaving the University and three o'clock this morning," Harmer said.

"Mac has an alibi for that time period," Harm butted in.

"I left the University around lunchtime, and I was in my office at the firm until we went home to pack and get the kids'," Mac continued.

"I can vouch for that," Harm said firmly.

"Besides I don't go around murdering people," Mac pointed out.

"We have to do the rounds," Lee smiled. "Anything you can tell us about the Professor would be of help."

"He was a great teacher. He really cared about his students, but he always had one or two female students that he got a little too personal with," Mac hesitated. "That's what the rumors said anyway."

"Could he have raped someone and that's why he was killed?" Lee asked.

"I didn't get the impression that he was capable of rape, but who knows. I honestly didn't know him that well," Mac said honestly.

"Okay," the Detective put his notes away. "Thank you for your time, Admiral, Colonel. We appreciate the cooperation. May I?" he motioned for the counter where the chocolate chip cookies were resting.

"Please," Mac smiled.

"It's a long drive home," Lee grabbed a cookie. "If you think of something, call me," he handed Mac his card.

Harm waited for the Detectives' to leave before he focused on his wife. "That was a surprise."

Mac was looking pale as she focused on him. "Yeah."

Harm reached out and pulled her close. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "It's a bit of a shock, to be honest."

"I can only imagine," he kissed her head. "I better make sure Rose is okay. She' s outside with Whirlwind."

Mac nodded. "I'll box these cookies," she walked over to the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday morning**

Harm opened a file and found the document he had been looking for. Opening a fifteen-year-old case, where a man was sentenced to life without parole, was both exciting and a bit of a headache. He was now looking through the documents from the prosecutor's case.

"What are you doing?" Kelly wondered as she found some juice in the fridge.

"Trying to figure out if a man has been innocently sentenced to life in prison," Harm smiled. "It's a long process, I fear."

"What did he do? Kill someone?" Kelly found cereal and milk.

"Yes, he was accused of stabbing a man to death. His neighbor. They had been seen arguing the day before about some real estate, and they found DNA from the accused on the victim's shirt along with someone else's DNA. The accused still claims his innocence. He claims that he was out of town at the time the victim died," Harm closed the file and opened another one.

"Was he?" Kelly wondered as she sat down to eat.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Harm let out a sigh. "There's a lot of papers to look through. I'm hoping to establish enough reasonable doubt to merit a re-trial, or better, new evidence."

"I've always loved a good mystery," Kelly admitted.

"Yeah, me too. I like puzzles," Harm smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. There's something about this place," Kelly looked out the window. "Peaceful, I guess."

"It sure is," he turned when Mac walked into the kitchen. "There's my beautiful wife."

"Good morning," she bent down and kissed him softly.

"Did you and Max have a good run," he wondered.

"Great," Mac walked over to the fridge. "Did you sleep well, Kelly?"

"Absolutely," Kelly reached for a document. "Witness observations."

"None of them actually saw the convicted anywhere close to the victim's apartment at the time of the crime," Harm let out a sigh. "One observation is interesting though," he handed Kelly another document. "A woman saw the victim's son leave the apartment an hour before the victim was found. The witness never appeared in court because the defense deemed her unfit. She lived a hard life on the street."

"Meaning she was a whore," Kelly assumed.

"A prostitute, yes," Mac butted in.

"So being a prostitute means not being reliable?" Kelly rolled her eyes. "I bet the son did it."

"It's a possibility," Harm agreed. "Hopefully retesting the DNA will give us something."

"I'd still like to prove that the convicted was out of town," Mac sat down by Harm's side and sipped her coffee.

"Fifteen years later it will take some luck to find someone who saw the convicted at his cabin," Harm pointed out. "It's a remote location."

"Yeah, but he had to travel there. Someone must have seen something," Mac looked thoughtful.

"So, why do you care?" Kelly wondered. "Why bother with all this work?"

"Because someone killed the victim, and he or she is still out there while an innocent man has spent fifteen years paying for a crime he didn't commit," Harm reasoned.

"But what do you gain by doing it?" Kelly questioned. "Money, right?"

Harm shook his head. "No, I'm doing this pro bono."

"But you're doing a ton of work that someone should have done properly fifteen years ago," Kelly still didn't understand.

"Yeah, but someone has to do it," Harm shrugged. "I guess that now that I'm certain that someone didn't do their job right fifteen years ago, I have to follow through. Besides, you always go for the truth. No matter what."

Mac smiled. "Always," she agreed.

Kelly nodded. "Okay. So what if you can't help?"

"You continue until you have the last stone turned," Harm reasoned.

"No one does that better than you," Mac reached out and touched his arm. "Harm is the best."

Harm shrugged. "I just don't like it when the bad guy wins."

"I'd like to help," Kelly suddenly said.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "Okay," Harm finally said. "You can read through the documents. Just don't take any of them out of my home office, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Kelly was pleased as she grabbed a file.

"And it shouldn't interfere with your school work," Mac added.

"Okay," Kelly was already engrossed in the file.

"How are you doing?" Harm asked his wife.

"I'm okay," she reassured. "There's a meeting at the University for the staff tomorrow morning. I guess we'll get some more information then."

"We better hit the road in a few hours," Harm reached for her hand and kissed it.

**Two days later**

Mac watched as Kelly finished her lap. The girl was a very talented swimmer, and she had joined her school's swimming team. She had been a regular swimmer up until her parent's died and when she asked if she could get back into it regularly, Mac took her out to buy what equipment she needed. They worked together all summer, and when school started, Kelly tried out for the swim team, and Mac swore she had never seen the girl smile as wide as when she was accepted.

"I think she's ready for the competition this weekend," Gary, the swim coach said as he walked up to where Mac stood.

"It sure looks that way," Mac smiled.

"I wish all the girls applied themselves the same way Kelly does," the coach hesitated. "Did Kelly speak to you about the trouble she's had with the other girls'?"

Mac was surprised. "No. What trouble?"

"She's new, and she's good, some of the other girls' don't like that. Kelly didn't say anything, but Audry came to me the other day, saying that the other girls' were giving Kelly a hard time about being a foster kid. I've dealt with it, but it's essential that you know," the coach motioned for Kelly. "She's a tough kid, but she shouldn't take that from the other girls'."

"She's a tough kid because she's had to be," Mac pointed out. "I'm glad you told me, coach. I'm just sorry Kelly didn't."

"I wouldn't take it personally. She probably didn't want you to worry about it," the coach was waived over to his co-coach. "I better gather the girls'. Excuse me."

Mac saw Kelly walk over to the other girls'. She stood by Audry, and they were talking and laughing, the other girls' standing a few feet away.

"Mrs. Rabb?"

Mac turned. "Hi."

"I'm Audrey's mother," the woman smiled.

"I remember. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Reece," Mac smiled. "Call me, Sarah, please."

"Anne," the other woman motioned for the girls. "Audrey wanted to ask Kelly over. Would that be okay? She told me that Kelly was a foster kid, and I didn't want to say that it was okay before taking to you about it. I know foster kids can have issues, and I didn't want to overstep."

"It's fine. Kelly is a great girl," Mac assured.

"She's a talented swimmer," Anne waved to her daughter. "Audrey really likes Kelly."

"I'm glad. It's not easy for Kelly. She's moved so many times," Mac explained. "She's settling in nicely though."

"You know, we should have you all over for dinner," Anne said. "That way, we can all get to know each other better."

"That sounds nice," Mac agreed.

"How about this Friday?" Anne wondered.

"I have to check everyone's schedules, but I think we're all free. Let me get back to you," Mac handed over her card and got one in return from Anne.

"We'll talk then," Anne smiled and excused herself.

The coach finished with the girls, , and Kelly disappeared into the locker room. Fifteen minutes later she was back, and they left the school.

"You looked great," Mac complimented. "Are you feeling ready for the competition this weekend?"

"I guess," Kelly hesitated. "The other girls' won't like it if I do well, though."

"That doesn't sound good," Mac started the car.

"It's okay; I can deal with it. I've dealt with it since forever anyway," Kelly looked out the window.

"It's not right," Mac pointed out. "The coach seems to deal with it, though."

"It figures that he'd tell you," Kelly offered a stubborn look. "I can take care of myself."

Mac smiled. "Where did I hear that before? Oh yes, it's like hearing me."

"Well, I can take care of myself," Kelly repeated. "I can."

"I know, but maybe you could just let me take care of you this one time? It's kinda my job," Mac offered an amused look. "Besides, you have Audrey. She seems like a great girl."

"Yeah, I like her. And I have other friends' at school, and I have Nicki Roberts, so I don't need those girls' on the team to like me," Kelly argued. "I'm going to show them that I'm the best."

"One little advice," Mac suggested. "Don't rub their noses in it."

Kelly thought about it. "I won't."

**Later that night**

Mac opened the door and let Max run inside first. Rose hurried inside too. The rain was pouring down, so they were all soaked.

"Stay," Mac ordered Max while she hurried to hang up her coat. She got a towel from the laundry room and rubbed down the dog. "You are the best dog ever," she told him.

Max licked her face, and Mac laughed.

"I don't love this weather, Mom," Rose complained. "We're doing an obstacle course out in the woods tomorrow, but if the ground is too wet, we'll have to postpone it."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good," Mac stood. "You'll probably do a regular obstacle course inside and maybe next week is better."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."

Max ran into the living room. Mac took the towel into the laundry room and loaded a machine with dirty towels. Running a big family, sure meant that the washing machine would run often. Thankfully the kids' were great at helping out.

"Hi babe," Harm came back from his run and walked into the room dripping wet.

"Hi," Mac finished hanging up the laundry.

"It's pouring down," Harm removed his soaked shoes and socks, then removed his shirt.

"It sure does," she smiled. "So, I have to run something by you."

"You wanna save water with me?" he suggested as he removed his shorts and boxers and reached for a towel to wear around his waist.

"Save water?" she was amused.

He chuckled. "I'm freezing," he headed for the door. "What do you want to run by me?"

Mac followed him out the door. "I had a meeting at the University today," she followed him upstairs and for their bedroom. "About what will happen to Professor Holms classes."

Harm walked into the bathroom. "Uh uh," he said as he dropped the towel and slipped into the shower.

"It's no uh uh, but they want me to take over one class," she closed the door and locked it before removing her wet clothes.

He pulled her close when she joined him in the shower. "I'd like to work less Harm. Spend more time with the kids'," he reminded her of her own words.

She smiled when he started kissing down her neck. "I did say that, didn't I?"

He nodded against her neck, his hands moving more strategically on her body.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't discuss this when you do that."

He answered by kissing her deeply.

"So, back to my problem," Mac said as she was drying her hair.

Harm ran his hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, Mac." He turned to her. "I understand why they'd want you."

"But?" she shut the hairdryer off.

"No, but," he smiled. "This is your decision."

Mac hesitated. "What if I have no idea?"

Harm laughed softly and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"We should have dinner," he suggested.

"Kelly ordered in," Mac ran her finger down his chest. "Maybe it's still warm."

He kissed her again. "That shower was totally worth having cold dinner over."

"Agreed," she suddenly remembered something. "By the way, we have a dinner on Friday. With the Reece family."

"Okay," he let her go and walked to their bedroom.

"Kelly has some problems with the girls' on the swim team," Mac said with worry as she followed him.

"Want me to deal with that?" Harm wondered.

Mac smiled. "You're amazing, do I say that often enough?"

"Nope," he smiled sweetly.

"And the coach has dealt with it, and I talked with Kelly about it. She has Audrey. They get along great," Mac reassured.

"That's good," Harm put on boxers.

Mac dressed too. Harm took her hand as they walked downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harm and Mac's house Wednesday night**

The kids' one after one excused themselves from the table. Harriet, Bud, and the twins were over for dinner. Mac stood and started clearing the table.

"May Bud and I be excused too?" Harm asked with a cute smile.

"Let me guess; you wanna work on the case?" Mac assumed with amusement.

"Yes, please," Harm kissed her cheek. "And since I made the dinner…"

"It's fine, you go do some work," Mac chuckled.

"I'll help," Harriet carried over some more plates.

"Is James too busy to have dinner?" Mac wondered.

"He's working on some computer programming with a friend," Harriet got more plates from the table. "To be honest, I have no idea what it's all about. Bud does. Apparently designing video games are a billion-dollar industry so…"

"So, no Navy for him when he graduates?" Mac assumed.

"I highly doubt it," Harriet smiled. "I guess he wants to find his own way. And that's fine."

"Yeah," Mac agreed.

"Have you decided taking on another class at the university?" Harriet wondered.

Mac hesitated. "Yes, I'm not going to do it. I made the decision to have more time with the kids', and I'm sticking to it. Especially the girls' need it."

"You're doing a great job with them," Harriet said.

"Thanks. I enjoy being a mom, even when it's not all idyllic," Mac chuckled.

"I second that," Harriet smiled. "I suddenly have a fifteen-year-old who's interested in guys' and having secrets from me."

"But Nicki is a great girl, she wouldn't do anything stupid," Mac was sure of it. "She has a great influence on Kelly."

"I'm glad. How is Kelly doing at school?" Harriet wondered.

"It has its ups and downs," Mac admitted. "There are some problems with the girls' on the swim team. But we're working on it. The coach is great."

Harriet nodded. "Girl's can be cruel towards one another."

"They sure can be," Mac agreed. "I'm proud of how Kelly handles it. She's not that easy to read when it comes to her feelings, but she's starting to open up which makes it easier for all of us."

"I'm glad," Harriet said sincerely.

**Later**

Mac handed her husband a mug and sat down in the chair next to him. The dining room table was filled with files.

"Thanks," he smiled and handed her a file.

"How are we doing?" Mac wondered.

"Nothing that would make a judge consider a re-trial," Harm motioned for the table. "I'm starting to think that we won't be able to help Devon."

"Are you giving up?" Mac looked up from the file.

"No, I'm still waiting on the DNA results," Harm hesitated. "That's the last hope. Bud agrees."

Mac nodded. "But this witness observation is interesting. Does the victim's brother have an alibi?"

Harm shook his head. "No, but there's no physical evidence tying him to the case. Just the prostitute's observation of him as he left the apartment. She never testified in court, so the defense lost a chance to show reasonable doubt. It's a long shot to get the brother convicted."

"I guess," Mac put the file away. "So, I decided not to take on another class."

"You did?" Harm was surprised. "I have to admit that I expected you to do it."

"Maybe next year," Mac shrugged. "I think I'm needed here."

"I support you no matter what, you know that," he reached for her hand. "We could have managed."

"We could, but I'd rather have the time with the kids'. I'll never get that back," she smiled. "I feel privileged to be able to decide to work less without worrying about money."

"You've worked hard to get to where you are, Mac. If you want to make the kids' a priority, you should," he moved his arm around her shoulder. "I'm proud of what we've accomplished together."

"Me too," she leaned in and kissed him just as Matthew walked into the dining room.

"They are here."

Harm and Mac broke apart and got handed an iPad from their son. "Claire!" Mac smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Claire smiled. "How's everything back home?" she wondered longingly.

"It's pretty much the same," Harm reassured.

"Yeah, we're all good," Mac added.

"Good. I miss you guys," Claire let out a sigh. "I can't wait for my first trip back home."

"We miss you too," Harm said.

**Friday **

Harm smiled politely as some professor rambled on about his trip to Italy over the summer. It was an okay story if he'd just get the words out. The story was slowly told as the older man dragged the words out. Ham hated these things. It was a memorial service for Professor Holms with the professor himself resting in an open casket for everyone to say their goodbyes.

"Italy is amazing," Mac agreed as she started to back away, grabbing hold of Harm's arm. "If you'll excuse us.."

Harm followed her as they left the group and moved towards the entrance of the big hallway. It was the Holms family estate owned by the professor's brother. He was the head of the Holms family estate and corporation. They were the fifth riches family in D.C and held a part of pretty much everything.

"When can we leave?" Harm mumbled.

"Soon," Mac walked over to a tall man. "Mr. Holmes, I'm so sorry for your loss."

The man nodded. "Thank you, Professor Rabb. It all came as a bit of a shock. There weren't that many lefts of us."

Harm offered his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

"This is my husband, Harmon Rabb," Mac introduced.

"Of course I know who Admiral Rabb is," Mr. Holms said and looked around the room. "I hate these things. It always drags on. My brother would love it though, he always did. Always the center of attention in any room."

"He sure knew how to tell a good story, making everyone listen," Mac agreed.

"We better let you talk to people," Harm suggested as the line behind them was filling up.

"Thank you for coming," Mr. Holms said.

"Are we leaving?" Harm wondered when they walked away.

"Sure," Mac let her husband lead her to the front door where a maid opened the door for them after they had gotten their coats.

"Someplace, huh?" Harm looked around on the outside.

"I can't even imagine growing up in a place like this. It's like a castle," Mac took her husband's hand. "I'm glad they can finally put him to rest."

"Yeah, I can't believe a student killed him," Harm led Mac to their car and opened the door for her. "I guess a woman scorned is something to watch up for."

Mac got in and waited for him to round the car. "This woman I think was a little mentally unstable," Mac reasoned.

"Yeah," harm started the car.

"I'm glad this is over," she leaned over and waited for him to turn to her before she kissed him softly.

"Ready for tonight?" Harm wondered as he drove off.

"Yeah, I think a girls' night out is exacly what I need," she smiled sweetly.

**Later that night**

While the girls' had decided on a nice dinner, the boys' had agreed on a sports bar. It had been a long time since Harm had taken the time to go out with his buddies'.

"One more round?" Jake wondered.

"Sure," the other's agreed.

"You seem preoccupied," Harm told Ben.

"Tough week at work," Ben shrugged. "And Sherry has been less than supportive lately. She thinks I'm working too much."

Harm nodded. "Are you?"

Ben hesitated. "Probably. You know what it's like. A serial rapist is running around; you've probably heard about it on the news. It's pretty ugly, and I've put in the hours to get the scum off the street."

"The last attach he raped a woman while the kids' were home," Harm wrinkled his forehead. "I understand why you'd like to get this guy."

"Right," Ben sipped his beer. "He's probably out there right now looking for his next victim."

"You got any leads?" Bud wondered.

"We got a profile from the FBI, but we don't have a suspect," Ben admitted. "All we can do is warn the population and ask women to take proper precautions. I should probably check-in at the station. Make sure we have enough patrols on duty looking for this guy," Ben stood and reached for his phone.

"Is Ben leaving?" Jake wondered as he came back followed by a waitress helping him carry the beers.

"Though case," Bud explained.

"Yeah, that serial rapist. I heard about it on the news," Jake looked horrified. "One victim was from the street next to ours."

Bud raised his eyebrows. "You mean our street? That's horrible."

"Yeah, I know," Jake agreed.

"Hopefully they'll get him before he hits again," Harm leaned back in his chair. "The break is over," he motioned for the big screen TV.

**At the same time**

Sherry, Harriet, Kelly, and Mac had finished dinner, and Sherry had suggested that they have drinks at McMurphy's afterward.

"I understand why Ben is working so hard, but at the same time, there's always a case right? I'm not unreasonable, am I?" Sherry wondered.

"No, absolutely not," Kelly agreed.

"Men always have a hard time multitasking," Harriet reasoned.

Mac felt everyone looking at her. "I hate to take Ben's side, but if the case is about to break, I can understand why he's working so much. I've been there, and it's time consuming when you've worked hard, and it finally seems like you're getting somewhere."

"I forgot, you're one of them," Sherry teased.

Mac smiled. "Meaning?"

"One of the guy's," she explained.

"I used to work cases when I was with JAG. Investigations can take up a lot of time. My point is that we should be happy that Ben and his colleagues do what they do. I read about the case and heard about it on the news, it's a high profile case, and it should be," Mac argued. "The victims' are like us, wive's, mother's, and they're being attacked in their homes."

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Sherry admitted.

"And I know it's not easy being the person waiting at home, but someone has to be the one doing the hard work," Mac continued.

"It makes sense," Harriet agreed. "I just hope they get that creep."

"Here's to that," Kelly raised her glass.

They clinked glasses. "Can we talk about sex now?" Kelly wondered.

"Uh uh," Sherry shook her head. "I'm not drunk enough for that yet, sweetheart."

"Come on," Kelly let out a sigh. "Jake and I have always been steady; you know what I mean? But after we started working out, he's become obsessed with food and going to the gym. And it's fun because we do that together, but now the gym has taken over for sex. I swear we've had sex twice the last month. I know we're getting older but twice in a month is not right, right?"

"That's not much," Harriet hesitated. "Not that Bud and I go at it like rabbits, but twice in a month… I'd be worried."

Sherry nodded. "Definitely."

"Have you asked him about it?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, he looked at me like I had two heads and then we had sex, but that was a week ago," Kelly complained. "How many times a week do you guys have sex?"

"Ah… two to five, it depends on how busy we are. Sometimes more," Sherry said.

"Something like that," Harriet agreed.

"It varies a lot," Mac said.

"That's not an answer," Kelly argued.

Mac hesitated. "Four to six, sometimes twice a day," she noticed the stares. "What? We like sex. And Harm is sexy."

"Must be that you try to make up for the nine years you spent dancing around each other," Harriet teased.

"Probably," Mac noticed Harm, and the other guys' walking into the bar. "Speaking of Harm…"

"I can't believe it," Sherry stood and waved at them.

"Ladies," Harm pulled a chair up to where Mac sat and leaned in and kissed her. "Hi."

"We were just talking about sex," Sherry said mischievously.

"Someone had a little too much to drink," Mac added. "What did you guys do?"

"Watched a game, argued about what team was the best… you know, guy stuff," Harm smiled. "It's been a fun night."

"Do we do shots?" Jake wondered and waved the waitress over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday morning**

Mac looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled when her husband walked into the kitchen. He did not look that great she decided. The guys' had taken it a little hard the previous night, Harm being the one to stop first, so she suspected that the three other's and Sherry had it even worse than him now.

"Never drinking again," Harm mumbled.

Mac was amused. Harm never drank much, mostly because he was respectful to her. She had told him time and time again that she didn't have a problem with him drinking. "Headache?"

"Yup," he walked over to the sink and found a glass. "I'm not used to alcohol anymore."

Mac stood and brought her plate and mug to the sink. "It was a fun night."

"It was," he agreed. "What's the plan today? Hockey, right?"

Mac chuckled. "Yeah, and Whirlwind. But Kelly has her swimming competition too. It's important to her that we all go."

"Will we make it all?" Harm didn't look so sure.

"I'm leaving to the stable with Rose now, we bring change and come straight to the pool. We watch Kelly, then we all go straight for the hockey arena. You have to pack and bring enough food and snacks to last through the day," she reminded him.

He nodded. "Okay."

"And make sure Matthew doesn't forget anything, he would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body," she smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Will you survive the day?"

"I will try," he leaned in and kissed her.

"You were in an excellent mood last night," she chuckled.

He thought about it. "I don't remember going to bed."

She was amused as she released him. "You sang 'you can leave your hat on' and stripped for me."

"I did not," he argued.

She threw a teasing smile over her shoulder. "There was a dance."

"I didn't…" he thought about it. "Oh!"

"I'll show you the film tonight," she added as she slipped out of the kitchen.

"You did not film…. Mac?" he called after her and could hear the laughter.

**Later**

Kelly had won her competition, and she couldn't have been prouder. It was amazing to watch how happy she was as they continued to Matthew's hockey game. Matthew was in his element, and the team won. It was a good day for the Rabb family.

"Did you see that goal?" Harm was excited as they waited for Matthew to finish in the shower. "I mean, that was some play."

"Power down," Mac was amused as she took his hand. "But yeah, it was a great game."

"We should celebrate," Harm turned to Kelly. "You should decide what we do."

"Me?" Kelly hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe that Thai place?"

"Thai it is then," Harm agreed.

"Are you feeling better?" Mac wondered.

"I am," Harm flashed her a cute smile.

"Good," she smiled. "Look, here he comes."

They watched as Matthew said goodbye to his teammates before walking over to them. "Did you see Collin's goal, Dad? That was some shot."

"Not to talk about your goals, buddy," Harm high fived his son. "But I'm proud that you recognize your teammates' efforts."

"Collin's been struggling this season, so a goal is what he needed," Matthew reasoned. "Can we have pizza?"

"We just promised Kelly Thai food," Mac said.

"We can do pizza," Kelly said.

"Nah, we can do Thai," Matthew shrugged. "You had your first win today while I'm kinda used to it," he flashed a cute smile. "I just need food."

"The ego," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good boy," Mac smiled and motioned for the exit. "Come on Rabb family."

**Later**

Harm found his wife in the basement doing Pilates. He had finished dinner and made plans for their drive the next morning. They were driving out to Richmond to find their clients cabin.

"Dinner is ready."

"Okay," Mac didn't move from a position Harm never understood how she managed to stay in, in the first place, but her well-toned body didn't happen by coincidence. She wasn't a Marine anymore, but she kept herself in great shape. She moved and sat up. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he hesitated thoughtfully. "It's a long shot that we find anything but…"

"No stone unturn," she smiled. "That's one of the things I love the most about you."

He crouched down. "Yeah, you want to tell me more about my good qualities?"

"Nah, your ego will grow even more," she smirked.

"My ego?" he moved his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I thought you loved my ego?"

"I do love your cocky side," she admitted as he moved over her on the math. "I thought you said that dinner was ready?"

He kissed down her neck. "That was before I found you doing Pilates. I find that hot, you know that."

"As much as I love this, I need a shower," she laughed when he hit a sensitive spot behind her ear.

They were interrupted by her phone. Mac sat up. "It's Claire," she touched the screen to accept the call, and Claire's face came up on the screen. "Hi, Sweetheart!"

"Hi, guys," Claire smiled. "How're things at home?"

"Pretty good," Harm assured.

"We're doing great," Mac added. "How are you doing?"

"Good, but I'm feeling homesick. I miss you guys'," Claire complained.

"We miss you too," Harm said.

"What are you doing sitting in your room on a Saturday night anyway?" Mac wondered.

"I just finished my study group; I decided to call before we head out to eat. Relax, I'm not too much of a geek," Claire chuckled.

"Good," Mac smiled.

"How's Kelly doing?" Claire wanted to know.

"She's getting there," Mac reassured.

"Yeah, we have our ups and downs, but she's a great girl," Harm agreed.

"I'm glad she does well with her swimming," Claire smiled. "It's important to find something you're good at. You told me that, Dad."

"Sometimes I say smart things," Harm laughed softly.

"Sometimes," Mac agreed.

"I love you guys', we should talk soon," Claire said as there was a knock on her door.

"We love you," Harm and Mac said at the same time.

They hung up. "I miss that girl," Mac put her head on her husband's shoulder.

Harm rested his head on top of hers. "I do too."

**The next day**

"This is fun," Harm was feeling giddy. "You and me on a road trip, trying to solve a mystery. Almost like old times, huh?"

Mac was amused. "You're in a very good mood today, Harm. You do realize that the chance of us finding something is the same as finding a needle in a hey-stack, right?"

"Why do you have to ruin it by being so realistic, baby?" he reached out and touched her cheek. "Look at it as an adventure."

"Okay," she agreed. "I don't mind the road trip. I like the company."

"Yeah, you do," he smiled cleverly. "Remember Afghanistan? Me stepping on a mine?"

"That was some road trip," she agreed. "Let's try to avoid that today."

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Although sharing body heat wouldn't be a problem."

She chuckled. "Should I call the front desk and get a room divider?"

He laughed softly. "I don't think we need that." He slowed down and pointed to a diner. "That's the place Mr. Clark was talking about. The place where he had dinner."

"It's a long shot that someone remembers him there," Mac pointed out.

Harm offered a shrug and steered the car towards the diner.

They entered the diner and looked around. A middle-aged woman headed their way. "What can I do for you today?"

"Coffee, and maybe if you have apple pie?" Mac suggested.

"Coming right up," the woman walked past them. "I'm Lydia. Just sit where you want, and I'll be right back."

Harm led Mac to a table where they sat down. "They have a camera by the entrance."

"That's not usual for a place like this," Mac commented.

"Here we go," Lydia was back with their coffee and cake. "What are you two city folks doing out here?"

"On a mission to solve a mystery," Harm offered a sweet smile. "I see you have surveillance."

"My son, he's a bit simple many would say, but he's a computer geek. All sorts of people come through here. I was once beaten up and left unconscious in the back one night, while the thug left with all the money in the cash register. Thanks to my boy, the police had it all on tape. And this was way back in the eighties. According to my son, a lot has happened in surveillance since then. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to his momma."

Harm and Mac shared a look. Was it possible that they could be so lucky? "Tell me something, Lydia…"

"Anything Sweetcheeks," Lydia grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So you've worked here for a long time? Might remember people coming and going?" Harm reached into his jeans pocket and took out a small picture and handed it to Lydia.

Lydia looked at the picture. "Yeah, this guy used to come by a lot. He had a cabin in the woods up by the creek. I haven't seen him in ages, not after that accusation of murder. Now I saw the man in here the same night as they claim he murdered that person. I even told the Sheriff about that because I saw the story on the news and my son, he's got a photographic memory, he knew this was the guy."

Harm's pulse raised by every word Lydia said.

"You know, my son handed a tape over to the Sheriff. From our surveillance," Lydia handed the picture back. "What happened to the man?"

"He's in prison convicted for that murder that happened the night you saw him in here," Mac said.

"Now I'm no expert, but that doesn't seem fair," Lydia started to stand. "Eat up and come talk to my son. He'll show you the tape. He has a house filled with tapes. And then you better talk to Hank, the Sheriff back then. Now he would have done the right thing, so I figure some of the big shots back in the big city is to blame for this one."

Harm and Mac shared looks. "Yeah," Mac said and sipped her coffee.

**Later**

The retired Sheriff confirmed what Lydia had told them. He was surprised that Mr. Clark had been convicted.

"You know what I think; I think that someone wanted that conviction," Hank said. "I didn't like the look on that cop who was here to retrieve the tape."

"Detective Monk?" Harm assumed.

"Yeah, that's right," Hank confirmed. "He was rude. Treated me like I was an idiot or something. I'm used to that working with big city cops over the years. Always thought they were something. I never cared. The law is blind; the only thing that matters is the truth."

"I agree with that," Mac agreed.

Harm nodded. "I'm going to get this out in the open."

"I think it's about damn time," Hank agreed.

As they entered their car after talking with Hank Mac smiled and reached for his hand.

"You know what Sweetcheeks if I'm ever in trouble I'd want you on my side."

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm always on your side, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday morning**

Harm was busy in his office when the door opened, and a man burst through. Donald Newsham, Chief of the D.C police, did not look happy.

"This landed on my desk this morning," he held up a file. "The prosecutor came to me ten minutes later. He was very unhappy. Then the Mayor himself appeared in my doorway."

Harm leaned back in his chair. "You said I wouldn't find anything. You were wrong."

"Harm, you could have called me, and we'd keep it away from the public eye," Newsham was upset. "Do you have any idea what this will do to the force?"

"You knew that Detective Monk hadn't followed up, didn't you?" Harm questioned. "You were his boss back then. That conviction gave him quite the status, and it kicked you upstairs."

"You know that isn't the only reason why I am where I am," Newsham argued.

"I know, but still, if you knew that these tapes existed…"

"I didn't. I trusted Monk; I trusted that the prosecutor would follow up," Newsham let out a sigh. "Everyone did their job, except.."

"For Monk," Harm finished.

Newsham nodded. "He's done. Your client will be a free man. The judge ruled on it."

"I know," Harm hesitated. "I'm sorry if this puts you in a bad place, Donald. That wasn't my intention."

"You didn't want to give me a chance to swipe it under the rug," Newsham smirked. "We go a long way back, Harm. You should know me better."

"Sometimes power does something to a man," Harm reasoned.

"You've been on the top, how would you feel if you got stabbed in the back like this?" Newsham questioned.

Harm stood. "If you did your job ten years ago, we wouldn't be here. Any idiot could have found these evidence."

Newsham let out a sigh. "Yeah," he agreed.

"The news hasn't broken yet, you still can meet the press without losing face," Harm reminded him. "You should reopen the investigation."

"I'll do exactly that," Newsham turned to leave.

**Later**

Mac knocked on Harm's open office door. It was lunchtime, and she had just returned from the University. She was hoping that he had time for lunch.

"Hi there," he looked up from his computer screen.

"Hi. Do you have time for lunch?" she stepped into his office. "I hear you had a visit this morning."

"Yeah, Donald wasn't happy," Harm admitted.

"Is your friendship still intact?" Mac wondered.

"I'm not sure," Harm shrugged. "And yes, we can do lunch."

"Good." A knock on the door made them both turn towards the door.

"I hear you make my people look bad," Ben smiled as he stepped into Harm's office.

"Sorry," Harm chuckled.

"Monk got fired," Ben put his hands in his pockets.

"You knew him well?" Mac wondered.

"I never worked with him, but the guys' at sector 3 wasn't too happy when he was promoted to Captain a couple of years back," Ben hesitated. "I actually came to see you, Mac."

"Yeah?" Mac questioned.

Ben turned and closed the door. "I've been struggling with this rape case. You've heard about it on the news."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, are you any closer to getting this bastard?"

"We just had a big breakthrough actually. We found out where he picks his victims," Ben explained. "It's a gym that links all the victims. They also have in common that their marriages aren't that great. He singles out women who he knows will be alone. Either because the husband is working late or because he isn't living with the wife anymore."

"Where are you going with this?" Harm wanted to know.

"I have an idea on how to get this guy. I want to set up a trap," Ben explained.

"A trap?" Mac questioned.

"Yes, I figured if I could have a woman who fit the victims' type to lure him into a trap we could get him," Ben hesitated. "I need someone to help me do that." He looked at Mac as he said it.

Mac raised her eyebrows. "You want me undercover?"

"No," Harm said firmly.

"Hear me out," Ben pleaded. "All you have to do is go to the gym. Make sure you promote your failing marriage; Harm would have to stay away from the house at night…"

"So far I do not like the idea, Ben," Harm said.

"We'll stake out the house. Mac would have a hidden microphone on her," Ben looked between them before focusing on Mac. "You are the only one I can think of who can pull this off, Mac. You fit the victimology, and you're beautiful, you're in the right social class. The only thing we'd have to fake is the status of your marriage."

"You want us to invite a psycho into our home?" Harm rounded his desk. "Seriously?"

"I know it's a lot to ask," Ben agreed.

"We have the children to think of," Mac wasn't convinced. "Back in the day, I wouldn't hesitate, but…"

"I completely understand," Ben nodded his head. "Completely."

"It would be different if I wasn't luring him to my house," Mac looked at her husband. "If it was a different location..."

"We can set that up," Ben agreed.

Harm still wasn't convinced. "How dangerous is this guy?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, he's a monster," Ben said honestly. "But I've seen what Mac can do unarmed, so with a gun; I don't think this guy would stand a chance. Besides, we enter the house the second we suspect that he's there."

"When would we start?" Mac asked.

"He's already looking for his next victim, so as soon as possible," Ben reasoned.

"Okay, I'll do it," Mac looked at her husband. "What do you say?"

Harm hesitated. "I'm in a car outside the house every night."

Ben nodded. "Of course."

"I can't believe we're doing this," Harm looked at Mac.

"If I can help get this scumbag off the street, it'll be worth it," Mac reasoned.

"Can you come by the station after lunch. I'll arrange for a house, set up a surveillance team," Ben looked flustered. "Man, I'm beginning to think that we can get this guy."

"Let's hope we can," Harm hesitated. "How long does Mac do this?"

"We know that his last victim was new at the gym and that he attacks a new woman each week. So far he's been doing this for four weeks. If nothing happens, this week we have to assume that he has stopped for some reason. Or that he has moved on. We know that most serial rapists cross over to other states to avoid being caught. If he does that, the FBI takes over, but it will also be much harder to get him," Ben explained. "We don't have a guarantee that he'll even find you an interesting target. But I do believe it's a better than fair chance that he will."

**Later that night**

Mac and Harm gathered the kids into the living room.

"Have we done something wrong?" Matthew wondered.

Mac smiled. "No."

"For the next week we'll be working on a case that will take up most of our time," Harm started.

"You guys' will stay with the Roberts," Mac continued.

"I'll drive Max over tomorrow morning; then you guys go there after school," Harm said.

"What about Whirlwind?" Rose wondered.

"Sherry will take you to the stable," Mac promised.

"Okay," Rose smiled. "So we go pack now?"

"Yes, and if you forget something, just let us know, and we'll bring it over," Mac promised.

"What's the case?" Kelly wanted to know.

Mac hesitated. "We can't talk about it."

"It's a favor for a friend," Harm added.

The kids' left to pack. "You can still back down," Harm said when they were alone.

"I'd like to give it a shot," Mac reached for his hand.

Harm nodded. "Okay, then we go through with it."

**The next night**

Harm entered their temporary house as planned. It was past 22.30 in the night. He knew that Mac, or in this case, Sarah Anderson, had joined a new gym after work. He had worked late as was part of his cover as Mark Anderson.

"You're late," Sarah commented as he walked into the kitchen. "As usual."

"Is there dinner?" Harm was surprised that Mac was still in her character. He loosened his tie.

"Leftovers. I figured you already ate? What's her name this week?" Sarah asked.

Harm offered an amused smile. "Okay Mac, as fun as this is, can we just cut the crap?"

"Whos is this Mac?" Noticing that he wasn't amused anymore, she smiled. "Okay, fine. I'm just trying to get the feel of this woman."

"That's what you learned in spy school?" he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Training to go undercover for the CIA was no game," she reasoned. "Thankfully, this is a little less scary. I've been reading myself up on the case. I was at the station today reading through the case files."She picked up her undercover phone and pushed a button. "I'm taking the microphone off. All quiet tonight." She listened then hung up before lifting up her top and removing the microphone, turning it off.

"Did you get a feel of anyone at the gym?" Harm opened the fridge. "So there is food," he reached for a carton. "Chinese…"

"Thai," she stood and walked over. "The main suspect was charming. And very helpful. The judge won't sign a search warrant or a warrant to get his DNA."

"No evidence," Harm filled a plate and put it in the microwave. "So, do you get a feel for this woman?"

"Sarah Anderson is a desperate housewife looking for some companionship as her husband isn't interested anymore. She has some empty nest syndrome since her kids' left the house. She doesn't feel like anyone needs her, so she fills her days with work, shopping, and the gym," Mac reached for a glass.

"Her husband sounds like a jerk," Harm commented.

"They have grown apart," Mac reasoned. "It happens."

"Yeah, I can't see myself outgrowing you," he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Smooth," she moved into his arms just as the microwave beeped.

He smiled and released her.

Mac filled the glass with water. "What this guy did to those women, Harm.."

"Maybe you shouldn't have read the police reports, Mac," he suggested as he sat down to eat.

"I need to know what I'm up against," she pointed out as she joined him by the table. "This is the FBI profile," she handed him a sheet of paper.

Harm took it from her and read it. "Sounds like a psycho."

"Yup, narcissist. Self-importance and loves admiration. I commented on his strong upper body, and he responded right away. When I played the ', I need a man to control my life' card, he stopped admiring himself for a minute and focused on me."

"You got the feeling it could be him?" Harm assumed.

Mac nodded. "It could be, but I have no direct way of knowing. Strangely, he goes after a woman that much older than him, but the FBI profile suggests that he most likely grew up with a dominant father and a weak mother. He responds to something in older women."

"Well, it could be that this guy responded because you're crazy beautiful and that it has nothing to do with him being a psycho," Harm reasoned.

Mac smiled. "You're sweet."

"Just suggesting that the guy you met at the gym isn't necessarily the rapist," he took her hand. "And you are beautiful."

"Keep that up, and you'll get lucky tonight," she leaned in and kissed him.

"We're kid-free, have a house to ourselves," he smirked.

"True," she started to stand. "I'll just get ready for bed."

He nodded. "I'll be right there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Two days later**

Mac sat crossed-legged on the bed, waiting for her husband to finish in the shower after his run. It was Wednesday, and she was still undercover. She had spent the night working and talking to the children who were still with the Roberts. They were getting close to the weekend, so if the guy they were hunting had taken the bait, he'd show up in the next few nights.

"Maybe we should just back down," Harm suggested from the doorway leading from the bathroom.

"If you want me to, I will," Mac patted the bed beside her.

Harm walked over and sat down. "I guess I'm just anxious."

"I feel safe. There are cops outside all the time ready to burst through the door in seconds," she moved her arms around his neck.

"I know," he put his forehead close to hers.

"I have a gun," she smiled.

"I don't doubt your abilities. In fact, you would have made an excellent CIA agent or undercover cop. You have abilities that are impressive and makes you perfect for this type of assignment," he hesitated. "That's why I sometimes wonder where you would have been if you hadn't followed me to London. Sometimes I feel like I robbed you of reaching your true potential, Mac. Like I robbed the world of something great."

"Wow," she was surprised by what he said. She knew he had faith in her abilities but not that he was afraid that he'd robbed her of something. "I don't have regrets, Harm."

"I know that," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I just want you to know that I know how much you've sacrificed for me. For us. I got to be an Admiral. Had you stayed in, you would have been a General. If you'd taken the position in San Diego and left the Corps at some point, you'd be high up somewhere. State department maybe. You've constantly made sacrifices with your career."

"I don't see it that way," she argued. "I wanted a family. Carrying Matthew for nine months, giving birth and holding him for the first time. That's what I wanted. You gave me that. And having all the others' too. It's been a great journey. Still is. You gave me everything I wanted in life.."

"You gave me that," he rebutted.

"I wouldn't trade what I have for anything," she kissed him. "That's all I need."

"A kiss?" he smiled. "Remember how you said that when we were first married? In London."

She nodded. "I said that all I needed was knowing that we'll always be together."

"And I said that it was an easy promise to make," he cupped her face. "And here we are."

"Here we are," she repeated.

"Let's finish this assignment and get back to our life," he caressed her face.

"If nothing has happened by Saturday night we go home," she promised.

He nodded and kissed her.

**The next night**

Mac had left the office later than planned. A client had come by desperate to get some advice, and they had ended up talking for a long time. Having spoken to the client about her troubles and struggles, Mac again realized how lucky she was to have a wonderful husband. The client had been worried about how to pay her for the extra time, but Mac had reassured her that she wouldn't be billed for it. They did that all the time when they knew clients had problems financially. Harm and Bud had decided that when they first started the firm, that they wouldn't just be bloodsucking private lawyers.

Mac heard steps behind her as she put the key in the lock, and she turned.

"Open the door." A masked man held a gun to her.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly as she opened the door.

"Shut up and get inside!"

As the man closed the door, Mac pulled her gun from behind her back. "Drop it!" she ordered before he could take his focus from the door and to her again.

The man turned abruptly just to have his gun kicked out of his hand.

Several police officers barged through the door, and some came in from the back of the house. One of them cuffed the man while another pulled his mask.

"You set me up, bitch!"

"So it was you," Mac let out a sigh.

"You okay?" One of the policemen asked.

"Yeah, fine," Mac put her gun away. Harm barged through the door. "I'm okay," she reassured.

"They got him?" Harm moved past the policemen walking the suspect out the door. "Your suspicion was correct?" he assumed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I still got it," she added with a smirk.

Harm chuckled. "You sure do, Ninjagirl."

"I wouldn't mind going home now," she reached for him.

"Home sounds good," he agreed with a smile as his hand found hers.

**Friday**

Harm heard laughter coming from the kitchen when he arrived home that night. He was running later than expected, but he'd gotten a visit at the office from a very upset detective. Detective Monk had been furious as he showed up, claiming that Harm had ruined his career. Harm had asked the, now former, detective to leave. Monk had directly threatened Harm before leaving.

"Hi guys," he entered the kitchen. "Something smells great."

"Dinner is almost ready," Mac smiled as she put plates on the table.

Harm kissed her softly. "How was your day, kids?" he asked.

"It was fine," Matthew shrugged.

"Yeah," Kelly agreed.

"Where's Rose?" Harm wondered.

"Reading," Mac said.

"That's right, she started that new book about horses last night," Harm smiled. "I'll go change, and I'll let her know that dinner is ready.

Mac noticed that her husband looked bothered, but she decided to wait and ask him about it later.

"Any plans this weekend, Kelly?" Mac wondered.

Kelly hesitated. "I'm going out tomorrow night."

"Yeah? Where? With whom?" Mac wondered.

"Well, it's with Marcus from school, and I'm not sure where," Kelly admitted.

"So it's a date?" Mac assumed.

"He asked if I wanted to hang out," Kelly shrugged.

"That's not a date," Matthew reasoned. "That's what dad says anyway."

"That's what dad says?" Mac raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, he said that if I asked someone to hang out instead of on a date it wouldn't be awkward if I didn't ask more times, because then we're just friends," Matthew reasoned.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Kelly agreed. "It's not a date. We're having pizza."

"Okay," Mac motioned for the table. "Dinner is served."

**Later**

Harm noticed his wife's stare, and he realized that he had spaced out for a while. The film was halfway through, and he had no idea what it was about.

"What?" he wondered.

"You're not watching," she turned the tv off. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," he reached for her. "We could go to bed."

She was amused. "I won't let you distract me, Rabb."

He chuckled. "Believe me, if you go to bed with me, you'll be distracted."

She laughed. "You're very confident."

"I am," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Tell me?" she demanded as she ended the kiss.

He let out a sigh and released her. "You won't let it go, okay. Detective Monk came by the office today. It was after you left."

"What did he want?" she questioned.

"He was not happy," he admitted. "He said that I would regret it."

"He threatened you?!" she questioned.

"Yes, I think he did. But he was upset, so I figure once he calms down, he'll realize that this isn't my fault."

"It isn't, it's his fault," Mac reasoned. "Harm, I worry about this."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you," he reached for her hand. "Let's just watch the film."

"Harm, did you report him?" Mac wondered.

"No, because there's nothing to report," he reasoned. "Just let it go."

She offered a stubborn look.

"I'll talk it over with Ben," he said with resignation.

"I think that's a good idea," she cupped his face.

"Hey, don't worry about this," he pulled her close.

"When someone threatens my husband, I am entitled to be upset about it," she reasoned.

He hesitated. "I get it, but let's not assume that it was anything else than an angry man who had just lost the life he had built for himself."

"Anger can make a person do illogical things," she reminded him. She reached for the remote and turned theTV off.

"No movie?" he questioned.

"I'm beat. Too much excitement lately," she took his hand and tugged on it. "Let's go to bed."

He nodded. "Okay." He stood and waited for her to stand. "I'll talk to Ben, okay? In the meantime, let's just enjoy that we have gotten a client released from prison and put a psychopath behind bars."

She eased up and smiled. "Okay, I'll try to enjoy it."

"Come on, I'll take your mind off the worlds cruelty," he promised with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**One week later**

The week had been busy so the family had decided that a weekend in Beallsville would be what they needed. As soon as the kids finished in school on Friday Harm and Mac picked them up and they headed out of town.

"What's all the messages about, Kelly?" Mac wondered and peaked into the back seat of the SUV.

"Kelly has a boyfriend," Matthew teased.

"I do not!" Kelly rolled her eyes. "You are the one with a girlfriend, you brat."

"Okay, settle down," Harm chuckled. "Remember this is supposed to be a nice and relaxing weekend."

"I'm pretty relaxed, Dad," Rose barely looked up from the book she was reading.

"How you manage to read while we drive without getting car sick, I'll never understand," Mac smiled and reached for her husband's hand. "I can feel myself relaxing more for each passing mile."

"Tomorrow we go hiking," Harm announced.

Mac nodded. "Sounds like a great idea, right kids?"

"I guess," Kelly sounded unsure. "But not before ten, right?"

Mac and Harm shared amused looks. "Look at this place," Mac said as they drove up the road to the Rabb farm.

"It's going to be cold inside, right?" Matthew said as Harm parked the car. "I'll help you carry in wood Dad."

"Good boy," Harm smiled as he opened the door and got out.

"We'll get the bags inside and start with dinner," Mac said as she looked around and feeling the stress leave her body.

"Copy that," Harm headed for the outhouse with Matthew on his heels.

An hour later dinner was ready, the house getting warm and they had unpacked and gotten their rooms ready for the night.

"I even remembered to turn on the heat in our room," Harm announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Mac smiled as she put the last plate on the table.

Harm smiled. "Come here," he motioned for her to come closer.

"What?" she moved into his arms.

"Just," he kissed her. "... need a kiss," he kissed her again.

She smiled. "You should tell the kids that dinner is ready."

"Yes, ma'am," he winked at her and let her go.

They shared a nice dinner before the kids offered to clear the table and clean the kitchen.

"I wasn't done with that page," Harm pointed out and tried to turn it back.

"Read your own book," Mac smiled with amusement as she leaned back against his chest.

"I want to read this one," he turned the page.

"You're a very slow reader," she smirked.

"I was one line behind you," he argued as he turned the page. "Who do you think the killer is anyway?" he wondered.

"Too early to say," she mumbled absentmindedly.

Rose joined them and read her own book. Max rose to put his head in her lap, looking pleadingly at her.

"No couch, boy," Harm told the dog, earning him a whining sound from the dog.

Rose sat down on the floor, Max happily curling down by her side.

Matthew joined them. "Are we playing games now?"

"Yeah, sure," Mac closed the book. "What do you want to play?"

They ended up with several different board games and ended up staying up later than planned. It was the best thing about being at the Rabb farm, a break in their busy lives, a chance to reconnect as a family.

**The next morning**

Harm found the bed beside him empty when he woke up. He got ready for the day and walked downstairs and found his wife in the kitchen baking.

"Morning," he kissed her softly."Hi, Kelly," he reached out to steal cream from the bowl that Kelly was holding. "Cake for breakfast?"

Mac chuckled. "Nope, eggs and bacon," she pointed to the stove. "Cake for later."

"Where's Matthew and Rose?" Harm wondered as he put the eggs and bacon on a plate.

"Outside with Max," Kelly started putting cream on the cake. "This is going to be so good."

"Yup," Mac agreed.

"Coach says that I have to gain weight," Kelly suddenly said. "He's afraid I have an eating disorder. I told him I don't have any issues with my body, it's my hair that's the problem. I got my height from my dad, but my mom's crazy hair."

"I should have a talk with your coach," Mac suggested. "And you have nice hair, honey."

"Coach isn't so bad, he's just worried I don't eat enough," Kelly reasoned.

"Well, you do work out a lot," Mac hesitated.

"I eat as much as I can," Kelly shrugged as she finished with the cake.

"I think dessert is ready," Mac smiled. "I'll talk to your coach."

"So your dad was tall?" Harm assumed.

"Yeah, like you, only skinny," Kelly said.

Harm raised his eyebrows and got a funny look on his face, making Mac laugh. "Careful Kelly, Harm has crazy body issues."

"Sorry, I meant that my dad was tall and skinny. He ran marathons all over the country," Kelly looked thoughtful. "He worked out like crazy. Ran all the time. Mom was more the yoga type."

Harm and Mac shared looks, both surprised that Kelly shared something about her past. She never talked about her parents.

"I just realized that I haven't thought about them in a while," Kelly said quietly.

"I'm glad you're talking about them," Mac reached out and touched Kelly's arm.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I'll be outside with Matthew and Rose."

"Tell them breakfast is ready," Mac said.

"I've never heard her talk about her past much before," Harm said as he opened a drawer and looked through it.

"It's great that she's opening up. I guess she talks with Dr. McCool about these things, but it's nice that she feels safe enough to talk to us too," Mac said.

"It is, and she better turn out great because having her see McCool is costing us a fortune," Harm joked.

"You are something else Rabb," Mac was amused.

"Don't I know it," he wrinkled his forehead. "Who put pens, screws and what is this?" he held up a fork that was bent out of shape. "This is the battery drawer."

"Yeah, I think everyone just puts anything in there," Mac reasoned. "It's the junk drawer."

"It's not the junk drawer," Harm argued.

"You are so anal," she rolled her eyes.

"I like order," he reasoned. "And so do you."

"I do," she chuckled. "But everyone has a junk drawer. We have one at home."

He found the batteries he needed. "I'm changing the batteries in the smoke alarms."

"You are so handy to have around the house," she smiled sweetly.

The day was spent outside. They went on a long hike and had lunch outside. It was starting to get dark when they came back to the farm. They had dinner and watched a movie together before going to bed.

Harm looked up from the book he was reading and smiled when his wife stepped out of the bathroom in her comfy pajama. She had put it on after her shower earlier in the night after they came back from their hike.

"Are you comfy?" he teased.

She chuckled as she slumped down on the bed. "Very," she grabbed the book from him. "Have you stolen my book?"

"I started reading it with you and now I can't stop without knowing what will happen, so you have to share," he warned her.

"You can have it. I'll finish the other one I started," she gave the book back.

"You didn't tell me how it went with that new professor yesterday?" Harm said as he put the book on the nightstand.

"Dr. Tord Varin seems like a great guy," Mac moved under the sheet and turned to him. "He's kinda big in the University world, so getting him to jump in and take over after Holms is pretty unexpected. He was on a sabbatical when he heard the news about Holms and decided to suggest that he'd step in. He lost his wife a year ago and decided to take a break, but now he's ready to get back. I have no idea why he chose us because he could probably choose from any one of the best schools in the country, but I can learn a lot from him so I'll take advantage of that."

"You really like working at the university," he smiled and reached out and took her hand.

"I really do," she shrugged. "But not as much as I love being in the courtroom."

"Yeah you do have that killer instinct," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Does that make you scared?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah."

She tugged on his hand. "I'm glad that we have this place. Home away from home."

"It's a great retreat," he pulled her into his arms. "The kids seem to enjoy being here too, even without the PlayStation and with the bad internet connection."

"I did expect more arguments when we went on that long hike today," Mac admitted. "But they really enjoyed it."

"You know what I enjoy?" he wondered.

She chuckled. "I can think of a few things."

"One-track mind, honey," he kissed her softly. "I was thinking that I enjoy being here with you."

"I like that too," she caressed his chest softly.

He kissed her again. "Good."

"You know," she looked at him funny. "There was a time when I thought you wouldn't be capable of admitting that you enjoy being with anyone."

"I guess," he shrugged. "I do have a soft side," he flashed a cute smile.

"It's very sexy," she bit his lip teasingly.

"Yeah?" he flipped them around. "Let us explore that a little."

She giggled when he assaulted her neck with kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday night**

Harm slowed down the treadmill and got off. He noticed a well-known figure approach him, and he hesitated. Secretary of the Navy, an old friend of him, Mark Falkner, smiled and offered his hand.

"Harm."

"Mark," Harm shook the other man's hand. "I didn't think you had time for the gym these days."

Mark chuckled. "I try to find the time. It doesn't seem like you have a problem staying fit. Still running that firm?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah, it's going pretty well."

"Do you have a minute to talk?" Mark wondered and looked around. The gym was almost empty except for a few guys working weights and the SecNavs men.

"Sure," Harm was curios.

"There's an exercise taking place for the next few days — a joint operation between the Navy and the marines. We are working with the Canadians, and they are getting impatient. Admiral Steiner and General Oakley are in charge of the exercise, but they don't seem to find common ground. You're familiar with the Admiral and the General, right?" Mark knew this but asked anyway.

"I had to step in during an exercise while I was JAG, to try and soften the energy level between a Navy Captain and a Marine Corps Colonel. They didn't agree on the rules of engagement, and my people had some trouble getting a word in," Harm chuckled. "We managed to find common ground after I got the Sixth Fleet commander to threaten to abort the exercise and strip both of them of their ranks. I figured they had learned their lessons at the time, especially since they both got promoted soon after."

"They are both excellent leaders, but both short-tempered and stubborn," Mark hesitated. "I would like to fly you out there to see if you could maybe sort out the disagreement?"

Harm hesitated. "Sir, I'm retired."

"Easily fixed," Mark offered his hand. "For old time's sake?"

Harm thought about it. "I'd have to move some things around…"

"I would be very grateful. I'd owe you one," Mark offered.

"I'd have to talk to Mac…" He continued.

"How is the Colonel?" Mark questioned.

"She's great," Harm smiled.

"One fine lady that one," Mark looked clever. "Mac would understand, wouldn't she?"

Harm nodded. "I suppose."

"So?" Mark motioned towards his hand that he still held out. "Do we have a deal?"

Harm nodded and shook Mark's hand. "Get me the flight travel information."

Mark smiled brightly. "I knew I could count on you, Harm. Besides, you know Admiral Moore with the Canadian Navy?"

Harm nodded. "Pat and I go way back. We butted heads over an old seamark back in the day when we were fresh out of law school. We got drunk together and settled the feud to both our Navy's satisfaction."

Mark chuckled. "Sometimes, a bottle of Cognac is all that's missing."

Harm nodded. "Yeah, you bet."

"I'll have that information for you tonight," Mark promised.

**Later that night**

Mac studied his every move as he walked around the bedroom in his boxers as he packed his seabag. The news that he was going out to sea came as a surprise to her.

"So we're talking a few days," she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take too long," he offered a careful smile. "You don't like it," he assumed.

She hesitated. "I'm just surprised."

"Me too," he admitted as he reached for his uniform thrown on the bed.

"I'll have all your appointments rescheduled, and we'll cover the most pressing matters," she smiled as he put his pants on.

"It still fits," he chuckled. "Listen, the Mercury trial can't be postponed. Whitney has done most of the research, and it's her case; I'm just the advisor. If you could step in and guide her through?"

"Sure, no problem," she promised.

"You and Whitney gonna be okay working together?" he questioned.

"Of course," she shrugged. "She's a good lawyer."

"Yes, she is," he looked questioningly at her.

"It's the way she parades around like a bimbo in those short skirts that I have a problem with. You know, people think she's stupid because of the way she dresses," Mac reminded him.

"Just because you're all conservative…" he was amused.

"I wore skirts like that," she argued. "When I was eighteen," she added dryly. "Besides, I'm not conservative, just raised in a male-dominated environment where I had to work hard to get to where I am."

He chuckled. "Not everyone can make green camouflage uniforms look hot."

She shook her head with amusement, knowing that he was needling her. "Speaking of uniforms, you look good in yours, Admiral. And," she walked over. "I'm not conservative."

"That's a debate for another time, Marine," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Will you be okay with everything?"

"I'm a big girl, Harm. I can handle anything; she pointed out with that impossible stubborn look that he loved.

"You sure can," he smiled and pulled her closer. "I know this was a surprise."

"It's okay, the kids and I can handle a few days alone," she promised.

"I know," he kissed her again, pulling her even closer. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

One more kiss and he released her. From years of experience Mac could see that he had transitioned into business mode. "I'll call Bud and let him know what's going on. Don't worry about the case or Whitney and me. As for the family, the kids have to pull their weight around here."

Harm smiled as he grabbed his seabag. "I don't worry about anything. I know you've got things handled. It's not like it's the first time."

"Hey, Harm," she offered a sweet smile.

He turned his focus on her and smiled. "I know."

She nodded.

**Wednesday, Atlantic Ocean**

Harm studied the map thoughtfully then turned towards the men in front of him. He saw two stubborn headed officers and a frustrated Navy JAG.

"To be honest, General, I don't see why this is a problem," Harm finally admitted.

"The problem is that my men won't get the exercise they need because the Admiral here doesn't want to extend the exercise by one day. The Canadians agree with me," the General added sharply.

"Their ship isn't scheduled to deploy the week after. There are preparations to be made, General," the Admiral started to stand. "I see no point in this. We have our rules of engagement; we're ready to begin."

"We will not begin anything before you can assure me that my men get the exercise they need," the General stood as well. "Now, the Navy is good at transporting us around, but when it comes to planning…"

"Careful, General," the Admiral warned.

"Gentlemen, if we could just lower the tone, I'm sure we could come to a solution," Harm suggested.

"You're Navy; it figures that you'd side with him," the General barked at Harm.

"I can assure you, General, that I will not side with the Navy based on it being my branch," Harm assured.

"Now how can I even know that you're not just another Squid annoyed by having to move Marine Corps troop around?" the General asked.

"I have nothing but respect for Marines, General. Hell, I married a marine," Harm added. "This isn't a Navy-Marine issue. This is a question about whether we should use an extra day on the exercise. In my opinion, it shouldn't be a problem to let the Marines have their extra day."

The General looked pleased.

"Admiral, you still have plenty of time to prepare the deployment," Harm reasoned. "You have good Captains, they have trained good men, and they can overcome. You do trust your men, don't you?"

The Admiral hesitated. "Of course I do."

"I'll go let my Commanders know that their men get the exercise they were promised," the General prepared to leave but changed his mind. "Admiral, what rank is your wife?"

"She's a retired Colonel," Harm offered. "Sarah Mackenzie."

The General nodded. "I know the Colonel. She saved my ass when I was falsely accused."

Harm nodded. "The Colonel's good."

"I'll notify the Canadians that the exercise will progress as planned," the Admiral prepared to leave. "Will you be sticking around, sir?"

Harm hesitated. "I'll stay the day; then I'm headed back home. I have a law practice to run."

"Don't you miss it, sir?" the General wondered.

"Every day, General," Harm admitted.

**That same day**

Mac checked her phone for what had to be for the hundred time that day. She was waiting for a sign from Harm. He had called to check in when he arrived on board the ship, but nothing since. She noticed that Kelly and the trainer had stopped and was walking towards her.

"You know ma'am, I think we have a future marine in the making," Master Chief Anthony Waverly smiled widely. "She has some power in that punch."

"I did good, right?" Kelly questioned after removing her mouthpiece.

"You looked great," Mac confirmed.

"She's a natural, ma'am," Anthony pointed out. "Same time next week?"

Kelly looked at Mac. "Can I?"

Mac nodded. "Absolutely. Thank you, Master Chief."

Anthony nodded. "Any time."

"That was fun," Kelly said as the Master Chief left them. "I can't believe I never did that before. It's something soothing about beating the crap out of something."

Mac chuckled.

"Now I get why you're so balanced; you do this every week. You get the frustration out," Kelly smiled.

"Something like that," Mac rechecked her phone.

"No news from Harm?" Kelley assumed.

Mac put her phone away. "Not yet, but that's not unusual. He's got stuff to do, and he needs to be focused."

"A three-star Admiral, that's pretty high up, right?" Kelly assumed as she took her gloves off.

"Yeah, pretty high," Mac confirmed.

"Why did he retire?" Kelly wondered.

"I think he was done with it and wanted to do something else. Besides, being the JAG took a lot of his time, and he wanted more time with the family. It's why we both decided to retire," Mac explained.

Kelly nodded. "But now he's back?"

"Just doing a favor for a friend," Mac reassured. "He'll be back in a few days and will hang up the uniform again."

Kelly studied her. "So, why are you so worried?"

Mac hesitated. "Because I'm not there to watch his back," she smiled.

Kelly nodded. "I understand. You guys remind me so much of my mom and dad. They were always very…" she was searching for the right words. "Loving towards each other. Very committed."

Mac smiled."To you too?"

"Yeah, I always felt safe," she shrugged. "Until the cops and the social worker showed up at my door."

"That must have been hard?" Mac assumed.

"I had to pack a bag and go stay at this group home. I thought I could stay with Patty, our neighbor, but they wouldn't let me. My mom and dad were career people, so their friends were career people. I remember the funeral; all these dressed up people with their phones. It was like it was an inconvenience for them to be there. Everyone was so busy. Except for Patty. But she was old, and I knew she couldn't take care of me, even if I wanted to ask."

"I'm sure it was hard for her, too," Mac reasoned.

"It was. She was crying when she left, not because of my parents, I think, but because I didn't have anyone," Kelly shrugged. "People always leave."

"Not all people, Kelly," Mac reminded her.

"We'll see," Kelly suddenly turned and grabbed her bag. "We should go. We have to pick up Rose."

Mac knew that Kelly had opened up more than she intended. She decided not to push her. "Yeah, and we better get dinner on the table. I'm starving."

"Me too," Kelly agreed.

**The Atlantic**

Harm stepped out on the flight deck and looked around. There was something about the smell of jet fuel. The busy crew was preparing for the next squadron, leaving the deck. Preparing the planes. Busy, but not chaotic. Every man knew what to do.

He checked his phone and saw another message from his wife. He hurried to text her back that he was okay, then he smiled and hurried into the plane.

**Later**

Mac was on the bed with papers everywhere, her computer in front of her, a pen in her mouth. Having Harm away, she decided to get some extra work out of the way. She had gotten a text from him saying that he was okay. She always worried when he was out at sea, even if she knew he wouldn't be flying high-speed planes over war zones, there was still a part of her that worried that he'd get into some trouble

She looked up when the bedroom door opened and there he stood. "Hi, there."

She smiled widely. "Hi."

"Honey, I'm home," he dropped his seabag on the floor. "Everything okay around here?"

"Just perfect," she got off the bed and walked over. She kissed him and hugged him close.

"You weren't worried, were you?" he wondered as he held her close.

"Never," she chuckled.

He waited for her to lean back before he kissed her again. "I'll just shower."

She nodded and released him.

He started removing his uniform.

"How was it out there?" she wondered.

He chuckled. "I thought combat was hard, but trying to get an Admiral and a General to agree, that's hard."

"Did you side with the Navy?" she teased.

"I didn't," he admitted. "General Oakley says hi."

Mac looked thoughtful. "Oakley. Colonel charged with dereliction of duty. I helped him prove that he had made the right decision and avoided getting Marines killed."

"He remembered you well," Harm assured as he turned to step into the bathroom.

A little later, he joined her in bed. "There's something about the smell of jet fuel," he said as he pulled her close.

"Are you getting nostalgic?" she teased.

He cupped her face. "A little. I missed you."

She smiled and moved over him. "Want me to make you forget about planes and jet fuel?" she bit his lower lip teasingly.

"Babe, I forgot about that the minute I saw you," he moved his arms more strategically on her body. "But you can make me forget," he added before his lips descended on hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday**

Harm leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. He had two busy days behind him trying to get caught up on the two days he was away. He'd had back to back appointments all day and he was looking forward to kicking back that night. He had asked his wife out on a date and Uncle Matt would be making dinner for the kids. It was movie night and Matthew had chosen the movie, much to his sisters' frustration.

"Ready to go?"

He turned towards the doorway and smiled. "You look amazing."

"I wanted to dress up for you," Mac smiled sweetly.

Harm stood. "I appreciate that. You look good no matter what, but a short dress and heels always make my blood boil," he walked over and kissed her deeply.

Mac moved her arms around his neck and mumbled something about the reservation as he closed and locked the door.

"We've got time," he released her long enough to close the blinds of the window leading to the hallway outside his office.

Moving over to the sofa their clothes flew in seconds.

**Later**

A knock on the door made them move apart. "There's a food delivery for you, Harm."

"Oh my God, it's like being caught by your mom," Harm started to stand and reached for his boxers.

"Relax, it's just Harriet," Mac pulled the blanket closer around herself and stood. She hurried over to the door. "Cover yourself."

Harm sat down and drew the other blanket over his lower extremities.

"Harriet," Mac opened the door enough to pass the food through it.

Harriet was amused as she passed the food between the crack. "Bud and I are leaving now. I'm locking the front door. Have fun."

"Thank you, Harriet," Mac closed the door and locked it again. "Food is here," she turned towards her husband with a silly smile on her face.

"And you went through all that work to dress up and we didn't get to the restaurant," he chuckled. "Sorry."

"Are you kidding," she sat down beside him. "This is perfect. We never do this anymore."

"Have sex on my office couch?" he raised his eyebrows. "We never did that before."

"I know, and it's fun," she opened the take-out bag. "Right?"

He nodded. "Damn straight."

She laughed. "It's nice to be crazy with you."

"Yeah, it's nice," he found the chopsticks and prepared to eat. "I just helped this man settle his divorce. He said to me after the settlement that he had no idea what an ass he had been until he understood that his marriage was over. He had an affair with the nanny. I don't get why people do that. Think about how many broken hearts could be saved if people just were a little crazy together."

"Admiral Rabb, you're being awfully deep this evening," Mac teased.

He chuckled. "I want to be crazy with you for the rest of my life, okay?"

"Okay," she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Good," he kissed her again.

**Saturday**

"Hello!"

Everyone around the table shared looks. "Nathan?" Mac stood.

"Hi," Nathan appeared in the kitchen.

Mac hurried to hug him. "This is a surprise."

"I figured breakfast is better here," Nathan smiled brightly. "And I felt bad because it's been so long since I came by."

"It has been," Mac agreed.

Harm hugged his son. "You look good, son."

"You too, Dad," Nathan smiled. "Pancakes!" he hurried to the table and ruffled Matthew's hair. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"I'm good," Matthew shrugged. "Can we go to the..no shoot, I have a basketball game."

"I'll come to watch you play," Nathan promised.

"Cool," Matthew said.

"So, how are you son?" Harm wondered.

"Busy," Nathan said between bites. "You know how it is."

"How's Eve and Sofia?" Mac wondered.

"They are good," Nathan smiled."I can take next weekend off so we thought we'd all come home then."

"Next weekend we go to Beallsville, but you're welcome to join us," Harm said.

Nathan nodded exited. "Yeah, it's been too long since I was there."

"Great," Mac said.

"So, Mom, Dad, I was thinking about selling my cars. Eve and I have been talking and we think it's time we got something more sensible. Her car is not much to brag about and I was thinking that if I sell the Cadillac and use that money and what I get for the sedan I could get an SUV," Nathan reasoned. "We'd have more space when we go camping. We can barely fit all the equipment as it is. And a newer car would be safer to drive Sofia in."

"It makes sense," Harm agreed. "But you love your Cadillac. And we built that car together. It should just stay in storage."

"Yeah, I know we built it, but I need the money," Nathan reasoned.

"How about you let me talk to the dealer about your sedan. I bet you can get a good deal on it. It's well kept. Then I pay what's in between," Harm suggested. "You should keep the Cadillac."

"I don't know," Nathan hesitated. "I could use my funds."

"That's for rainy days," Mac butted into the conversations. "And it'll come in handy for when you want to buy a house."

"I haven't used anything from my college fund," Nathan reminded them. "It wouldn't feel right to have my parents buy me a car."

"Think of it as a loan. You can pay us back by taking care of us when we're old," Harm teased.

"I was considering doing that anyway," Nathan said with laughter.

"Good to know," Harm reached for his wife's hand. "We really would like to help you and Eve out. It would mean a lot to us."

"Your father is right, honey," Mac agreed with her husband.

Nathan hesitated. "I guess a little help would be okay. We're saving up for the wedding too."

"I think grandma already made you a wedding account," Mac said with amusement.

"I'd like to feel like I worked hard to give Eve her dream wedding, I don't want help," Nathan said stubbornly.

"Good luck having that conversation with your grandmother," Harm chuckled.

"Are you done adulting now so we can go shoot some hoops?" Matthew wondered.

Nathan grabbed another pancake and stood. "Come on, I'll race you there."

Matthew got on his feet and ran after his brother.

Mac chuckled. "Weren't you talking about exchanging your SUV in that new hybrid?"

"Yeah, I did. I might change cars with Nathan and take his car to the dealer on Monday." Harm looked thoughtful.

Mac stood and kissed his forehead. "I'll let you be alone with your car thoughts."

Harm nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He hadn't heard a word she said.

Mac laughed softly and left the kitchen.

**Sunday night**

Harm opened the gate to the storage space he rented. He had his Corvette there in the winters and Nathan's Caddilac. Nathan stepped inside and walked over to the car. He opened the door and got in. Harm followed him and got into the passenger side.

"I'll give you one piece of advice, son," Harm turned and saw Nathan with a smile on his face as he held the wheel. "Your an adult, and that comes with a lot of responsibility. Especially for you since you've already found the love of your life and will help raise her daughter. You'll graduate in the spring. You'll go to flight school. "Harm was so proud of his son it was hard to put into words how proud. "Once in a while, you'll need to get away from it all. Not far away, but you'll need a break when it all becomes too much. That's when you'll need this car. You get out there into the garage and work on her. Take her for a spin."

"Does Mom know how you feel?" Nathan was amused.

Harm chuckled. "She encourages me to get out."

"When she's sick of you?" Nathan joked.

"Yeah, something like that," Harm laughed. "Your mom is the best thing that ever happened to me. And all of you kids. But taking those small breaks makes me a better husband and father. I always reflect the best when I drive the Corvette or fly in Sarah."

"Mom knows that," Nathan assumed. "That's why she encourages you to go?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah."

"So you think I should keep her?" Nathan assumed.

Harm handed over the keys to his SUV. "I'll get it registered in your name."

"Dad…"

"Nathan, you're a good man, and I admire how responsible you are. I admire your sense of integrity and how you stand up for yourself and the people you love. One day you'll be financially independent because you worked hard to get there. For now, let us help you a little," Harm moved the key into his son's hand. "That's all I ask for."

"I appreciate it Dad, I really do. I still think I could use some money from my funds," Nathan took the key from his father.

"It's expensive to buy a house, raise kids and put them through college. Your savings will come in handy then," Harm pointed out.

"Thanks, Dad," Nathan smiled and moved in for an awkward hug in the small space. "I love you."

"I love you too, son," Harm patted Nathan's back. "Now you should drive me home so that you can be on your way back to the Academy."

"Yes, sir," Nathan chuckled.

**Later**

"Did you and Nathan have a nice time?" Mac wondered as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Harm smiled and patted the bed beside him. "We did."

Mac walked over and got into bed beside him. "I'm really proud of him."

"Me too," he pulled her close.

She studied him cautiously. "What?"

"What?" he wondered.

"You're being very quiet tonight," she clarified.

"Maybe I'm trying to be mysterious," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that," she snuggled closer to him. "But you can have your secrets."

He kissed her head. "I have no secrets for you, beautiful. I'm just happy."

"I'm happy too," she let out a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday**

The conference doors opened and Mac walked inside. She was running late at the university after being approached by a student about a grade.

"Sorry I'm late," Mac apologized.

"We're just getting started," Harm reassured. "Captain Moore, this is retired, Colonel Sarah Rabb."

"Ma'am," the young Marine stood.

"Captain," Mac shook his hand. "Please sit."

The young man sat down and waited for Mac to sit as well."Ma'am, the Admiral seems to think that I have a winnable case. Is that your assessment as well?"

"Captain, you're being charged with absence without leave and dereliction of duty," Mac hesitated. "I think we're facing an uphill battle. The facts are that you were denied leave. You left your duty station and went off base."

"So, the answer is no, ma'am?" the Captain seemed confused. "Shouldn't my lawyers agree, ma'am, sir?" he looked between them.

"Mac is just telling you the facts," Harm admitted. "It won't be easy, Captain. However, I believe we can prove that Major Tiles had it in for you. That he denied your leave even though he knew that you had important business to take care of. There were plenty of Marines to cover for you. We can prove that. We can prove that you had a family emergency."

Mac nodded. "I think we have a chance here, Captain, but it's important that you know the risks."

The Captain nodded. "Ma'am, I've moved through the ranks faster than anyone, I've been deployed, I've taken lives, I've saved lives. I know a thing or two about taking risks. I want to be a Marine, ma'am. There was no reason for leave to be denied me. My wife was emitted to the hospital. She had a hard time after the birth of our daughter. It was a tough pregnancy, the birth almost killed her. She suffered from postpartum depression. I had to be there when she was emitted, and I had to take care of my daughter while we waited for my mom to arrive. I explained all this to the Major, but he wouldn't listen, ma'am. It was like he didn't care. He's had it in for me ever since I've been under his command. It all started when I broke the base record for the death mile. It's a twelve-mile course that kills you if you aren't trained for it."

"Why was this upsetting for the Major?" Mac wondered.

"Because he had the record, ma'am," Captain Moore explained. "After that, he was after me all the time. At least it felt that way."

"We have a meeting with the prosecution tomorrow morning," Harm looked at Mac. "0900 wasn't it?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "We'll meet you at JAG Headquarters."

"Sir, ma'am, I'd like to get out of this with my career intact," the Captain stood. "I know I picked the right team to make sure justice is served. Sir, ma'am," he stood at attention, then left the conference room.

"What do you think?" Harm wondered.

"I think I'd like to look into this Major," she looked thoughtful. "I'll make some phone calls."

"To your green buddies?" he teased.

She smirked. "Something like that."

"Lunch later?" he stood.

"I'm meeting Alicia," she stood too.

He rounded the table. "Later then," he kissed her softly. "Let me know what you find out about the Major."

"Will do," she promised.

**Later that day**

Mac checked her list to see if she got it all. They were low on everything she had decided that morning and knew she couldn't postpone grocery shopping any longer. Since Alicia had to reschedule their lunch and Harm had a meeting she decided to use her lunch break to get errands out of the way then go home and have a quick bite to eat before returning to work. She decided that they had enough food to last them to the weekend and she paid and drove home. Strangely she had started to enjoy this time alone, even when it was doing chores. She loved her husband and her children but sometimes being completely alone felt amazing. For a little while, she wasn't making sure that everyone had what they needed for school or an after school activity.

Her phone rang and she pushed the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Rabb?"

"Yes," Mac confirmed.

"This is from Hillcrest High. We call about your daughter, Kelly."

"What happened?" Mac wondered.

"Your daughter is fine, Mrs. Rabb. It's been a situation at school. I suggest you come here as soon as you can."

Mac had already directed the car to the High School. "I'll be there." She ended the call and made a call to her husband.

**Hillcrest High**

Mac and Harm were led into a room and found Kelly and three more girls sitting on a couch, the principal, Mr. Sloan, and parents were seated around a table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rabb," Mr. Sloan stood. "I better explain." He motioned for them to sit.

"One of the school's basketball trophies are gone from the glass display cases in the hallway," Mr. Sloan explained.

"A trophy?" Mac questioned.

"Yes," the principal said.

"We suspect that one of the girls took it," the principal continued.

"My girl wouldn't steal," Mr. Smith said, "She's a good girl."

"Well, it's not Lizzy. She's a good girl too," Mrs. Jones said.

"I understand that this is difficult," the principal started.

"It must be her," the man who had spoken before pointed at Kelly. "She's a foster kid."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Harm questioned.

"She's the one most likely to get into trouble," the man continued.

"What made you suspect these girls?" Mac wondered sharply.

"They were all seen hovering by the display minutes before the trophy was gone," Mr. Sloan explained.

"With all respect, that's not proof," Harm said.

"We were hoping that the girl would come forward," Mr. Sloan said. "This was a very special trophy."

"This is silly," the man who had pointed a finger at Kelly stood. "Come on, we're going," he barked to his wife. "Belinda," he motioned for his daughter.

"But Steven, Belinda has acted strange lately," the petite blond stood.

"My daughter did not do this," Steven barked.

"You're never around so how would you know?" the blond barked.

"Let's all take a breath," Mr. Sloan suggested. "This will all be reported to the police unless the trophy appear again."

"I did it," Belinda stood. "You can all stop freaking out. I was trying to teach the basketball team a lesson. They took the cheerleading trophy last week and they put it in the girls' toilet, inside a toilet. They think they can do whatever they want because they are guys. They filmed Amy naked last week at a party and put it out on a webpage they share. She was passed out drunk and they decided to take advantage of that. And they send us dick pics all the time."

"Belinda!?" Steven questioned.

"What did you do with the trophy?" Belinda's mother wondered.

Harm and Mac stood. "Kelly, we should go," Mac motioned to Kelly.

Kelly turned to Belinda. "Are you going to be okay?"

The girl shrugged.

Kelly looked unsure what to do but finally walked out of the room with Harm and Mac. "Principal Sloan, I'd like a word with you please."

Mr. Sloan followed them outside. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Harm questioned. "Please tell me that Kelly didn't get involved in this solely based on the fact that she's a foster kid?"

"Mr. Rabb I can assure you that is not the case," Mr. Sloan reassured. "It was only because she was seen by the display."

"I was waiting on my friend by my locker, principal Sloan," Kelly said with a shaky voice. "My locker is right by it," she turned abruptly and walked away.

"Kelly?" Mac hurried after her. "Hey, wait."

"It's always going to be like that, isn't it?" Kelly had tears running down her face. "I'm always going to be the foster kid. It comes in handy when someone needs someone to blame for something."

"This was just a misunderstanding, Kelly," Mac put her arm around the girl. "Let's go home. We'll bake muffins and talk about it."

Kelly nodded. "I just hate being a foster kid. You heard Belinda's father how he assumed it was my fault."

"That's his problem, not yours," Mac said.

Kelly did not look convinced.

**Later**

Kelly had been in a sour mood all day. Mac had rearranged her day so that she could stay home with her. Kelly had reluctantly helped her bake then spent the rest of the day in her room.

"How's it going?" Harm asked when he got home.

Mac shrugged. "She's angry."

"I understand that, but I don't think the school brought her under suspicion because she's a foster kid. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Harm reasoned.

"I think she understands that, but Mr. Smith's words hurt her more than we can understand," Mac pointed out. "Kelly has been treated badly at other schools and to be reminded that she is a foster kid, especially in situations like this, makes her feel like she is worth less than regular kids."

Harm nodded. "It's not easy."

Mac shook her head. "No, it isn't."

"I'll go talk to her," he kissed his wife's cheek. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so," Mac let out a sigh. "She's really hurting."

Harm headed upstairs and knocked on Kelly's door.

The door opened. "What?"

Harm could see that Kelly had been crying. "Just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Sure," Kelly shrugged.

"Hey, you shouldn't care about what that man said today," Harm smiled reassuringly. "It's ignorance."

"Yeah," Kelly didn't look convinced.

"May I come in?" Harm motioned for Kelly's room.

Kelly stepped aside and slumped down on the bed. Harm sat down by her desk. "No one thought you stole that trophy. Kelly. Not for a second. I know it's hard to be moved from place to place," he hesitated. "Actually, I don't know. I had a pretty stable home growing up. I know how it's like to lose a parent though. It still hurts even now when I'm all grown up. I keep wondering what my father would say if he saw me now. I think he'd be proud. Your parents would be proud of you Kelly."

"You really think so?" Kelly asked.

"I know it. I'm proud of you. Mac is proud of you," Harm smiled. "We love having you here. You're part of the family, and that will never change. You'll always have a home here, Kelly."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Kelly warned, not ready to trust his words.

Harm smiled, remembering Mac's words once. "You know, Mac told me exactly that once. That I shouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. I haven't yet." Harm stood. "Dinner is ready."

Kelly nodded.

As Harm was about to leave Kelly asked him; "What was the promise you gave Mac?"

Harm turned. "That we'd go halves on a kid," he chuckled. "I might have gone a little overboard on that promise. When you came into our lives, we've gone halves on six kids."

Kelly finally smiled. "I'll be down soon."

Harm nodded, then left her alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rabb house**

**Two days later**

Mac reached for her phone and called Kelly again. She hadn't heard anything from the girl since she left for school that morning and now it was eight at night. Kelly wasn't answering texts or calls. Harm had been out looking for her for two hours.

"No Kelly yet?" Matthew asked as he; Rose and Max came inside after their walk.

"No," Mac put her phone down and stood. "Do either of you have any idea where she would go?"

"She's usually at school, or at the pool," Matthew said.

"Harm checked both places. She's not with Nickie. She's not with Amber or Liam," Mac thought about it. "Harm checked out the gym where we box."

"What about her parent's grave?" Rose asked suddenly. "She told me she goes there sometimes."

Mac reached for her phone. "Come on kids. Let's go."

Kelly had been quiet since the incident at her school on Monday. They had all tried to get through to her but she wasn't willing to talk. She even skipped out on swim practice the previous day.

"It's Harm."

"Hi, I'm checking out her parent's grave," Mac said as she opened the car door.

"Good idea. If she's not there I'm calling the police, Mac," Harm said.

"I agree. I'll let you know," Mac got into the car and waited for Matthew and Rose to buckle up before she drove off.

**Later**

It took Mac fifty minutes to reach the churchyard. It was pitch dark outside as she exited the car and looked around. It was cold so she closed her coat as she walked into the gate. Small lights moved in the dark from the candles by the graves. It was actually quite beautiful. She called out Kelly's name but didn't get an answer. There was light inside the church so she decided to go check inside. It was a small, intimate church with beautiful stone walls. She could hear voices coming from upfront so she headed in that direction. On the front bench, she could see Kelly sitting. By her side, an old man wearing a black shirt and a chaplain collar was seated.

"Kelly?"

The minister and Kelly both turned. "Sarah?" Kelly stood. "I'm so sorry."

"You're okay?" Mac hurried over and hugged her. "We have been really worried."

"I'm Chaplain Murrey," the older man smiled warmly. "I knew Kelly's parents. I baptist this girl. I found her walking around outside and I was about to have her tell me who to call for her."

"Thank you, Chaplain," Mac offered her hand. "I'm Sarah Rabb, Kelly's foster mother."

"I wasn't running away, I was just confused," Kelly wiped her eyes. "Please don't send me away?"

"Hey, you're not going anywhere but home with me," Mac took Kelly's hand. "It'll be okay."

"I just wanted to see Mom and Dad's grave and then I kept wandering around."

"She was freezing," Chaplain Murrey explained.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her," Mac said.

"I try to keep this place open at night. We have many of the less fortunate who need a place to get warm," the Chaplain smiled. "Let me know if there's anything that I can do for you, Kelly."

Kelly nodded. "Thank you, but I just want to go home now."

The Chaplain nodded. "Have a good night. Come to the service on Sundays if you'd like."

"We might do that," Mac offered her hand again. "Thank you again."

"Any time." Chaplain Murrey followed them to the exit.

**Later that night**

The house was quiet as Mac walked past Kelly's room. The door was halfway open and Mac could see that the girl was in deep sleep. Kelly hadn't wanted to talk but she promised she'd never scare them like that again.

Harm was already in bed when Mac entered their room. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. Mac hurried over and got into bed, moving into his arms.

"You okay," Harm wondered as he put his book down on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded. "Just really scared tonight."

"Yeah, I was too," he kissed the top of her head.

"She still doesn't want to talk," Mac lifted her head to look at him.

"She'll come around," he promised. "I've been thinking."

"Uh uh," Mac commented with amusement.

He chuckled. "Kelly is scared because she thinks she'll end up in a new place again. She doesn't trust that this will last."

"She has that experience, yeah," Mac agreed.

"So, maybe we should make sure she knows she'll never have to leave," Harm suggested.

"We've told her that repeatedly," she pointed out.

He caressed her face softly. "Words only go so far. I think we should adopt Kelly."

"You want that?" Mac said with surprise.

He nodded. "I do. We love Kelly, she's a good fit with the family and I really think she needs this, Mac."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "Did I tell you that you are amazing?"

"It can't hurt to hear it again," he smiled sweetly and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Harm," she hugged him close.

He wrapped his arms more thoroughly around her. "I love you too, Sarah."

**Two days later**

Kelly looked unsure as she walked into the family room. Harm had asked her to come downstairs and talk to Mac and himself about something.

"You're not in any trouble," Mac reassured, reading Kelly's body language as nervous.

"Okay," Kelly slumped down in a chair opposite her foster parents.

"We just wanted to run something by you," Harm took Mac's hand in his. "Mac and I have been talking and we'd like to adopt you, Kelly."

Kelly's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"If you don't want us to move forward with this we won't," Mac reassured. "But if you agree the process should be pretty easily done. Since we've already adopted before and since we're already your foster parents, the state will make it a top priority."

"We've already been in touch with your caseworker, Miranda. There's a process and you're entitled to an attorney as well," Harm explained.

"You want to adopt me?" Kelly still wasn't sure if it was all a joke. "Why?"

"Well, because we love you," Mac smiled.

"And you're part of our family, Kelly," Harm added.

"Does that mean that I won't have to move away, ever?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, you'll be our daughter," Mac confirmed.

"Mac and I would love to have you as our daughter, Kelly," Harm squeezed Mac's hand. "We talked it over with the five others and they think it's an excellent idea as well. They've all come to love you."

"What do you say, kelly? Should we get the process started?" Mac wondered, still unsure about how the girl felt about this.

"You can have all the time you need to think this through, Kelly," Harm added.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I can't believe this is happening. I never imagined…" Tears streamed down Kelly's face.

"Hey," Mac stood and rounded the table, she wrapped her arms around Kelly and hugged her close. "It's okay to cry."

Kelly nodded her head and clung to Mac. "Thank you."

**Friday**

Harm stood and shook hands with the younger man. The article 32 hearing had gone better than expected thanks to Mac's contacts in the Marine Corps. Mac also shook hands with the young Captain before he rushed to hug his wife.

"Good work, Mac," Harm smiled as he closed his briefcase.

"I could say the same for you," she chuckled. "I'm just glad we got the Captain off the hook. He's a good soldier."

"He is," he agreed as they walked out of the courtroom. "This place feels like home."

"Yeah, we've been walking these halls for so many years it's part of who we are," she smiled. "We have lunch with Graves, then we go to the store to get the groceries we need this weekend, home to pack… Did I forget anything?"

"Yeah, the kids," he teased.

"We need to bring them?" she wondered mischievously.

"I'm pretty sure we do," he let her walk into the elevator before him. "You know, this place brings out so many memories. I always get nostalgic when I'm here. Did I ever told you about a fantasy I had?"

"Harm!?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Not like that," he shook his head in wonder. "One-track mind."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "What was the fantasy about."

"I'll tell you later," he let her exit the elevator before him.

**That night**

The house was quiet after the kids had turned in for the night. Nathan and Eve were still up but they both looked tired. Uncle Matt had come with them too and he was reading a book.

"I'll take Sofia in the morning so you two can sleep in," Mac suggested.

"Oh, you really don't have to," Eve started to argue.

"It's really no point in arguing when Mom has decided on something," Nathan warned.

"She can be a handful in the mornings," Eve warned.

"I can handle it," Mac promised. "If she gets too energetic I'll bring her outside for mini boot camp."

"She's not kidding," Harm added.

Nathan chuckled and stood. "Let's get some sleep," he suggested to Eve.

"Sleep sounds good," Eve agreed and followed Nathan. "Good night."

Harm and Mac said good night.

"That's it for me too," Matt stood.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us, Uncle Matt," Mac smiled.

"I'm glad too," Matt bent down and kissed Mac's forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Uncle Matt," Mac said.

"Good night," Harm said. "I'm beat too," he complained.

"You will not go anywhere before you tell me about your fantasy," Mac demanded.

"Well, honey, I think we should go to the bedroom if I'm to start talking about my fantasies," he said in a dirty tone.

She offered an amused look. "The fantasy you talked about in the elevator today."

He chuckled. "Okay. Do you remember having dinner to celebrate Coates's promotion? It was after Paraguay. We were at that Chinese restaurant."

"Yeah, we read our fortune cookies," she remembered.

"And you totally lied to us about what yours said," he added with amusement.

"I did," she confirmed.

"I started wondering about the road not taken," he admitted. "What if?"

"I do remember that you spaced out a little that night," Mac looked questioningly at him. "So, what if?"

"What if we'd gotten together in Australia," he leaned back on the couch and studied her. "In my fantasy, we were getting a divorce. You were angry at me because I wouldn't grow up. You were running away with Farrow."

"You thought about all this?" Mac was amused.

"Bud and Harriet didn't get married," he continued with a chuckle. "The bottom line is that if we had gotten together back in Australia I most certainly would have messed it up. I wasn't ready to put anyone before my career, the next flight, the next case.." he hesitated. "I wasn't ready to take that chance with you."

"I know," she patted his thigh. "But it doesn't matter now."

"I know that I just started thinking about that fantasy and I wanted to share it with you," he shrugged. "It's just strange that I have changed so much."

"I think we both changed a lot over the years, Harm," she suggested.

"We did," he took her hand and started playing with it. "I'm glad you never had to be with the man I was with Jordan or Renee. Flying, the next case, it always came first. That's not a way to treat people."

"Well, it took Mattie for you to learn how to love unconditionally," Mac reminded him. "Kids will do that."

"It was a growing experience," he smiled. "When we finally got together, Mac, I had no second thoughts about giving up anything to be with you. When that coin was in the air I remember thinking that it didn't matter how it landed. I was ready to give up my wings."

"Nothing mattered that night other than knowing that we'd always be together," she smiled at the memory.

"Cresswell was freaking out about losing his super marine," Harm teased. "He really would have liked it better if the coin landed differently."

"He did try to make me change my mind," she remembered. "Everyone thought I'd lost it completely."

"Yeah, I kinda thought that too," he teased.

She chuckled.

He moved his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she relaxed against him.


	15. Chapter 15

I've been wondering where to take the family next... Any wishes? Send me a message with ideas.

November 2018

Mac looked out her office window and wondered when the rain would stop falling. It had poured down for days now and she was starting to feel moody about it. She turned when there was a knock on her door.

"The Dover files," Jennifer put them on her desk.

"Thanks, Jenn," Mac turned to the window again and let out a sigh. "Are you going home soon? You've been on your feet all day?"

"I'm fine, really," Jenn rubbed her belly. "But yes, I'm heading home. Victor already picked up the kids and is making dinner."

"It's good to have husbands who do that," Mac turned from the window.

"It is," Jenn agreed. "We're finishing the baby room tonight."

"Only a month left," Mac smiled as she took the files and put them in her briefcase, she hesitated slightly and put them back on her desk. "I'm taking the weekend off," she decided.

"Good plan," Jenn agreed. "You should get going too. The forecast says even heavier rain in an hour which will make it impossible to see anything while driving."

Mac grabbed her suitcase and turned off the light on her desk. "I'm leaving. Harm's with Matthew on a basketball tournament and won't be back until Sunday. Kelly is at a sleepover. Rose and I were going to go for a ride in the morning, but with the forecast, I'm thinking that we stay in the indoor arena."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Jenn smiled and turned to leave. "Have a good weekend."

"You too Jenn," Mac grabbed her coat and shut the ceiling light before closing and locking her door. Her phone rang. "Hi there. Are you guys on your way?"

"We are," Harm confirmed. "Are you still at the office?"

"I'm leaving now. I'm picking up Rose at Bailey's and we're ordering pizza for dinner.

"Send me some thoughts when you enjoy snuggling into our comfy bed tonight, while I sleep at a school on a hard floor in my sleeping bag," he suggested.

"I'd sleep on a floor any time if it was with you," she offered.

"That's so sweet. Does that mean that you'll miss me?" he wondered.

"I always do when we're apart," she pushed the elevator button. "I'm about to head down and out in the rain. Why don't we talk later."

"Drive carefully, it's so much water on the roads," he reminded her.

"You too. Love you."

"Love you more." They hung up.

That night

The boys had played their first game that night, then they had all gone out for dinner. Now the boys were tucked in their sleeping bags, most of them asleep.

"Dad?"

Harm turned from the task of arranging his own sleeping area, a little away from the other adults who were all women.

"What's up buddy?" Harm walked over and crouched down.

"I can't sleep," Matthew whined.

"The floor too hard?" Harm joked.

Matthew smiled. "Nah, just weird being away from home."

"Yeah, I know," Harm agreed. "Have you tried counting sheep?"

"Yeah, then elephants and airplanes," Matthew shrugged. "I think I'm just going to close my eyes and try again."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harm stood and headed over to his area. He got comfortable in his sleeping bag and texted his wife that he was tucked in and that she should expect to rub his back for the next week. When her reply came she suggested that she'd do more than just rub his back. He replied that he couldn't text dirty with her while sleeping in the same room as the team and the parents.

At the same time

Mac replied that they'd talk more on Sunday night and keep their conversation G rated until then.

"Is Dad doing okay?" Rose wondered.

"I think he's homesick," Mac smiled and put her phone down. "You should head to bed, honey. It's way past your bedtime."

"Thanks for letting me stay up late to watch movies with you," Rose hugged her mother. "I like movie nights."

"I like them too," Mac kissed Rose's head. "Sleep tight. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Rose smiled and headed upstairs.

Mac started cleaning up and preparing for bed. The house was unusually quiet. It wasn't often that they weren't all home on weekends. She realized that it wouldn't be that many years until the house would feel this quiet all the time. The kids were growing up fast. Strangely she didn't feel any older. Another text message appeared on her phone. Harm shared that he couldn't sleep even if the very expensive air mattress he had bought wasn't bad at all to sleep on.

She texted back that maybe he couldn't sleep because it wasn't that late. And for him to count sheep. The reply was that he was counting airplanes and thinking about her. She typed back that she was thinking about him too. She brought the phone to bed and took a selfie where she was sending him a kiss, and sent it to him. The reply was that he could sleep now.

Saturday

Harm gathered the team after the last game. They had done great and would be playing in the finale the next day. They had a pep talk before the boys went to shower.

"We did good, right Dad?" Matthew asked.

"You guys did really good, Matthew," Harm bumped his fist to his son's. "I'm going to text your mom and tell her.

"I'll shower and we can get something to eat," Matthew walked past his father and followed his team.

Harm read a text from Mac. 'Something is up with Kelly. Other than that, we're good. You?'

He typed; 'Matthew's team is in the finale. They did well. Teenage trouble? Oh-oh!'

'I'm giving her some time. Probably just girl stuff. I'm proud of you and the team. Good work Rabb!'

'Thanks. Let me know if there's something I can do about Kelly. I'm not just a pretty face, you know.'

'Oh but you are pretty! Heart emoji. I'll let you know how it plays out.'

Harm smiled and put his phone away.

"The boys want burgers tonight," Jessica, one of the other chaperons, said.

"I guess they've deserved it," Harm chuckled.

"They did," she agreed. "You are so good with them. I wish my husband was as invested as you are."

"He doesn't like basketball?" Harm wondered.

"He does, just doesn't have time for something like this," she complained.

"I didn't have the time to be a coach while Nathan was this age. I was in the Navy then. Being a civilian makes it easier," Harm reasoned. "I always tried to be at his games though."

"Sadly my husband can't blame the Navy," Jessica shrugged.

"Well, he's got you here," Harm reminded her.

"That's true," Jessica smiled.

Harm had always tried to be there for the kids' activities as much as he could. For him, it was a priority but he knew that some of the boys he coached didn't expect a parent to show up to watch and support them. He had promised to never be the parent who couldn't find time for his kids.

That night

Mac knocked on Kelly's door. The girl had been barricaded in her room ever since she came back from the sleepover.

"Kelly, dinner is ready."

The door opened. I'm coming."

"Is everything alright?" Mac wondered.

"You already asked me that," Kelly brushed past her. "It's nothing."

"Did something happen at the sleepover?" Mac questioned as she followed Mac downstairs.

"Nope, nothing really," Kelly hesitated. "It's just that Tina likes Elliot."

"Oh," Mac responded. So it was boy trouble.

"She texted him and asked if they could hang out and he said yes. I thought we had a thing going on," Kelly let out a huff. "Boys are idiots and I will never go on a date ever again."

Mac bit her lip to hide a smile. "Boys are stupid," she agreed.

"I'm going to focus on my swimming and school," Kelly said as they walked into the kitchen. "Rose, don't ever go on a date with a boy. They are stupid."

Rose looked confused. "Okay."

"Stick to horses," Kelly suggested.

Rose nodded and smiled. "I will."

"When you grow older you'll feel differently. And not all boys are stupid," Mac reasoned. "You'll get over Elliot and suddenly you'll find someone better."

"How many boys did you date in High School?" Kelly wondered.

Mac hesitated. "A few."

"Meaning two or ten?" Kelly questioned.

Mac chuckled.

"You don't want to tell?" Kelly wondered curiously.

Mac hesitated. "Let's talk later."

"When I'm asleep?" Rose suggested.

"That's right," Mac confirmed with a sweet smile.

Later

"You shouldn't follow my example," Mac replied.

"You dated someone bad?" Kelly continued her questioning.

"Ah," Mac hesitated. "I married someone who was bad."

"Married? In High School?" Kelly was shocked.

"It's not recommended," Mac warned. "I made a lot of stupid mistakes when I was your age. I didn't have someone looking out for me."

Kelly nodded thoughtfully. "So when did you first… you know… with a boy?"

"Have sex?" Mac suggested.

"Yeah," Kelly blushed slightly.

"I was too young and too drunk," Mac admitted.

"So this husband?" Kelly wondered.

"He was older, handsome, rode a motorcycle," Mac smiled. "My Dad, he hated seeing me on the back of Chris's bike. I ran away from home. In the end, Uncle Matt straightened me out. And the Marines, of course."

"I spent four years of my life wondering where to run away to," Kelly shrugged. "I've wanted to die. To be honest, this.." she motioned around herself. "..is too unbelievable to be true. I guess I'm still waiting for it to disappear."

"I know it's been hard for you, Kelly," Mac reached for her hand. "But you're one of us now, and we're here for the long haul."

"Promise?" Kelly questioned.

"Promise," Mac smiled. "So what are all these questions about boys?"

"Kelly hesitated. "I just don't feel comfortable with the boy situation. It's the expectations I guess. Like everyone should be boyfriend or girlfriend. I don't want that."

"You don't have to have a boyfriend, Kelly," Mac reminded her. "You've been through more than most and you've had experiences that will stay with you. Maybe you just need to give yourself a little time to heal. To trust yourself and to trust boys. It took me a long time to trust men. I didn't have good role models growing up. Except for Uncle Matt but he wasn't around much, being deployed and stationed all over the world. I guess I didn't learn to trust until Harm."

"He's a good man, isn't he?" Kelly didn't mean it as a question. She was beginning to trust her new parents. "I'm really thankful, I hope you know that, even if I can be a brat."

"Hey," Mac hugged her. "You're not a brat. I love you."

Hugging her mom tight, Kelly was surprised to feel a tear run down her cheek. "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday morning**

Harm caught up with Bud and Harriet by the coffee machine.

"Morning," Harm smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good," Bud offered a mug to his wife. "All the kids were home."

"That's nice," Harm filled his mug. He didn't drink much coffee but he started the day with half a cup.

"How about your weekend?" Harriet wondered. "You were with Matthew out of town, right?"

"I'll give you some advice, when it comes to air mattresses, don't be afraid to go for the most expensive one," Harm smirked.

Bud and Harriet both laughed.

"Hey, this weekend I was planning to take Mac for a romantic weekend. How would you feel about having the kids over?" Harm wondered.

"That's no problem," Harriet looked at her husband.

"No, we have no plans," Bud assured.

"Great," Harm said just as Mac walked into the room.

"What's great?" she wondered.

"The weekend," Harm hurried to say.

Mac smiled. "Matthew was pretty pleased."

"Second place in a big tournament is pretty great," Harm said proudly as he arranged a mug for his wife.

"Thank you," Mac smiled when he handed her the mug. "I have a pre-trial meeting. Lunch today?" she asked her husband.

"Sure," he flashed her a sweet smile.

Mac left them. "So, Thursday to Sunday?" he asked.

"No problem," Harriet reassured.

"Great," Harm left them.

"Why don't you ever do something romantic for me?" Harriet questioned.

"We do romantic stuff," Bud defended himself.

**Later that day**

"This is really nice, Harm," Mac looked curiously at him. "A little fancier than I imagined for a regular Monday."

"I missed you this weekend," he smiled and reached for her hand.

"I missed you too," she smiled lovingly.

"Yeah, you proved that last night," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She chuckled.

"I was thinking," he released her hand and took a bite of his salad.

"Yes?" she waited on him to continue.

"You've been complaining about the weather," he smirked.

"I guess I have," she admitted and sipped her water. "You have to admit that it's been less than idyllic."

He nodded. "And that's why I'd like to go away this weekend." He reached for his phone and found the right email and handed the phone to her.

Mac found confirmation on a stay at an all-inclusive Jamaican resort. "Harm!?"

"Before you start to argue. I've made arrangements for the kids," he reassured.

She smiled widely as she handed the phone over. "I wasn't going to argue. The opposite, actually. I love the idea of going away with you. Only you."

He flashed her a full-blown smile. "Great."

"Did I tell you that you are an amazing husband?" she smiled sweetly. "Because you are."

"I try," he squeezed her hand.

**The next day**

"Mom, can I go with Cassie to the mall after school?" Kelly wondered.

"Why?" Mac wondered as she peeked over the newspaper.

"To hang," Kelly shrugged. Sometimes adults could be a real pain.

"Will it be just Cassie and you?" Mac wondered, ignoring Kelly's attitude.

"I don't know, maybe a few more will be there," Kelly slumped down on a chair and reached for the cereal. "It's not like we're meeting boys if that's what you're worried about?"

"Not at all," Mac smiled. "You can go, but be home for dinner."

"We thought we'd eat there. Cassie usually does," Kelly shrugged again and Mac could swear that the girl was ignoring the need to roll her eyes. "Who is this girl?" Mac put the paper down. She had never heard Kelly mention Cassie before.

"We have History together. She just moved here," Kelly hesitated. "She's cool."

"What do her parents do?" Mac questioned.

"I don't know, but they moved here from California because of her father's work. So, I can go right?" Kelly was inpatient.

"Yes, but come home for dinner," Mac looked up when her husband walked into the kitchen. "And I'd like to know more about this Cassie. Hey honey, did you see Matthew and Rose upstairs?"

"Didn't they go outside with Max?" Harm wondered and kissed her softly.

"They haven't come back yet? We'll be late," Mac started to stand. "I have a meeting.."

"I'm in no rush I'll take them," Harm reassured as he reached for the paper and sat down.

"Great," Mac took her dishes to the dishwasher.

"Cassie says that her parents are Kyle and Victoria Russel. A nurse and a lawyer. I'll text you their numbers, or you could hire a private detective to find out if they have a dark past," Kelly suggested.

Mac was amused. "We have a private detective working for the firm so I won't have to hire anyone."

"What? Really?" Kelly raised her eyebrows.

Mac nodded. "And beside Harriet does a mean background check. So if there's something I'd like to know, I have ways."

"Should I be interested in this conversation?" Harm wondered with curiosity.

"I have it covered. " Mac ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. "Later. Love you guys.

"Love you too," Harm said.

"She's serious about that?" Kelly wondered after Mac had left them.

Harm chuckled. "Don't mess with Marines."

"No kidding," Kelly mumbled.

**Wednesday**

Mac knocked on Kelly's door and peeked inside. She sat cross-legged on the bed with her phone, her friend Carrie was by the desk with her phone.

"What?" Kelly wondered.

"Just making sure that you don't forget that it's a school night and that you have to pack," Mac said.

"I'm done packing and I know it's a school night. We just finished the history assignment," Kelly reassured.

"My mom is picking me up soon," Cassie added.

"Okay then," Mac closed the door and headed for Rose's room. Her bag stood neatly packed by the door along with Max's overnight bag. "All ready for a long weekend with the Roberts?"

"Absolutely," Rose reassured as she put her book down.

"Good," Mac smiled. "I thought I'd take Max for a short walk."

Max was on his feet in seconds. "I'll bring him back soon."

"Okay," Rose reached for her book again.

Matthew peeked out of his room. "Mom, I can't find my bag so I just put everything out on the bed. Hey, how much clothes do I need for three days anyway?" he wondered.

Mac smiled. "The bag is on top of your closet," she walked past him and into his room. "Here," she took the bag down. "And I think you're good for three days," she pointed to the bed.

"Cool," Matthew reached for the bag.

Mac headed out of the room and ran into her husband in the hallway. "I thought I'd take Max for a walk," he said.

"I had the same thought," she smiled.

"I'll take him," Harm smiled and kissed her softly.

"Okay, I'll finish packing then," she smiled cleverly.

"Vacation here we come," he patted Max on the head. "Come on boy."

Mac watched him leave with a sweet smile on her face. She was more than ready to spend a few days alone with her handsome husband.

**The next day**

That night Harm found his wife by the pool sipping on her lemonade. She looked relaxed and content. He did his laps in the pool before suggesting dinner.

"I could eat," she smiled as she let him help her to her feet.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"You're making me all wet," she halfheartedly complained but made no effort to pull away.

"I'll let you join me in the shower," he tugged on her hand.

Mac smiled. "Let me?" she let his hand go and put on her sundress, grabbed her book and phone before following him.

"Did I tell you that this was a great idea?" she wondered.

"Only twenty times since we got here," he chuckled as he unlocked their room and let her enter before him.

"I signed us up for couples massages tomorrow," she suddenly remembered.

He watched as she slipped out of her dress and he smiled. "God you're beautiful," he walked over and kissed her deeply. He did quick work of her bikini top as he backed her towards the bathroom.

**Later**

After their shower, they went to get some dinner. Afterward, they took a walk before going back to their room. They prepared for the night and went to bed, snuggling together under the thin sheet. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

"Do you have a list?" he wondered.

She chuckled. "You know me," she caressed his chest softly. "But I promise you, we'll relax by the pool too."

"I don't mind getting in a little sightseeing," he reassured. "I'm just happy to have you all to myself for the next three days."

"I love you so much, and I love our life together," she kissed him softly.

"Me too," he pulled her close. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**One week later**

Mac had taken Friday off. They were expecting Nathan, Eve and Sophia home for the weekend and she wanted to get some house chores out of the way and get the house ready for company. She had just finished in the shower after a long run when her husband appeared in the doorway.

"Don't we have any kids?" he wondered as he leaned on the doorframe to the bathroom.

She smiled as she wrapped a towel around her head. "Rose is at the stable, Matthew went to Lee's place and Kelly is out with friends. They all promised to be home for dinner."

"Did you have a nice day?" he questioned.

"I had a very nice day," she chuckled. "It's not often that I'm all alone in this house. I got stuff done." She walked over to where he stood and moved her arms around his waist.

He laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did you bake?"

"I did," she leaned in and kissed him. "Chocolate cake. Nathan's favorite."

"And mine," he said between kisses.

She started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do we have time?" he mumbled between kisses.

She answered by moving him towards the bed.

**Later **

"We really should get up and start with dinner," Mac mumbled as she snuggled even closer to her husband.

"I know," he chuckled.

She kissed his chest softly then rested her hands on it while she studied him cautiously. "Promise me that we'll always find time for us," she requested.

"Of course," he cupped her cheek. "Why?"

She smiled sweetly. "Because between everything that goes on, work, the university, the kids… It's easy to forget. We spend a lot of time together, but sometimes I feel like it's mostly work or the kids, and I don't want us to forget about us. Last weekend was amazing."

He smiled. "It was amazing," he agreed.

She leaned in and kissed him. "Dinner awaits."

"Yes, ma'am," he kissed her softly.

They took a quick shower, then dressed before they walked downstairs hand in hand.

"What is this?" Harm grabbed a photo album from the kitchen counter.

"I've been a little nostalgic today," Mac admitted. "I found this while dusting."

"This is back in the day," he said as he studied the first page. "This is a news article about Uncle Matt stealing the declaration of independence." He turned the page. "You joining JAG," he pointed to a small newspaper clipping. He moved through the pages. "This is the Harm and Mac saga in one album. At your engagement party," he pointed to a picture before he turned the page. "Chloe and you, riding."

Mac opened the fridge and started taking out the things they needed to prepare dinner.

"I don't think I've ever seen this before," he held the album up and pointed to a picture of them in uniform. "Must be after Paraguay because your hair is in a bun."

"That was taken at Guantanamo. We were opposing each other. Beating of a prisoner, the tape getting lost…."

"Yeah, I remember," he turned the page.

"I've had the album forever. It's been with us in London, Florida… I started it after I joined JAG and I kept putting stuff in it. It does hold a lot of good memories."

"Yeah," Harm chuckled. "This is the night we got engaged. I think Bud and Harriet look happier than us about the engagement," he held the album up so that she could see.

She laughed softly. "I think they were. They had to keep up with us bantering for nine years, that night must have felt like a relief. That we finally made it."

"Yeah," Harm chuckled.

The front door opened and shut. "Anyone home!"

"In here, Uncle Matt," Mac called out.

"I brought dessert," Uncle Matt held up a bag. "Ice cream."

"Mac made cake," Harm smirked.

"It's never enough dessert," Matt reasoned as he hugged Mac. "I'm putting it in the freezer."

"How are you, Uncle Matt?" Mac wondered.

"My doctor says that I have the heart of a lion," Matt smiled cleverly. "My yearly check-up and I got the clean bill of health."

"That's great," Mac leaned back against her husband as he squeezed her shoulder. Harm knew that she was always a little worried that her aging Uncle was overdoing things.

"Look what Mac found," Harm pushed the album across the counter for Matt to see.

Matt opened it. "Memories."

"Yeah, it's nine years of history," Mac smiled cleverly.

"We have you to thank for that," Harm added.

"I guess I did have something to do with the two of you meeting," Matt agreed as he looked through the album.

"We better get this dinner started," Harm kissed Mac softly.

"I'll make the salad," she offered.

"Deal," he agreed.

**Later**

Dinner had been eaten and it was time for dessert. It was nice to have Nathan home. Mac and Harm both noticed how happy he looked.

"Man, this is a great cake," Nathan took another mouthful.

"Agreed," Harm offered a sweet smile in his wife's direction.

"When Mr. Healthfreak digs in, it must really be good," Mac teased.

"This is your grandmother's recipe," Uncle Matt said.

"That's right," Mac smiled.

"A lot of childhood memories from this cake," Matt chuckled. "Once I snuck into the kitchen and stole a bite. She just shook her head when she noticed."

"I can't remember ever seeing her angry," Mac agreed.

Matt nodded. "She never was."

"Well, I'm glad you kept the recipe," Nathan said. He finished with his second piece. "Eve and I have something to say."

Eve smiled. "We set a date for the wedding."

"The day after I graduate," Nathan said.

"Wow," Mac said. "That's great."

"Congratulations," Harm said and everyone else followed.

"I'm going to be a flower girl," Sophia said proudly.

"You'll be a beautiful flower girl, sweetheart," Mac said.

"Did you tell your sister?" Harm asked his son.

"Yeah, she was the first one I told. Or she would have killed me," Nathan chuckled.

Harm nodded. "Looks like we're doing weddings this summer then. Mattie and Alex set a date too. In July."

"When did she call about that?" Mac wondered.

"Today. I forgot to tell you when I got home," he smiled sheepishly, remembering why he had forgotten to tell her.

"There's going to be a lot of hours wearing a suit and a tie," Matthew complained.

"Tell me about it," Matt offered a knowing look in Matthew's direction.

"I need a new dress," Rose said.

"Me too," Kelly agreed.

"I guess there's shopping in our future then," Mac said with a cute smile.

"Uh uh," Harm said.

**Later that night**

"So, son, you're getting married," Harm put his guitar down when Nathan walked into the room.

"I am," Nathan walked over to the rack of guitars by the wall and grabbed one. "Any advice?"

"I learned something recently," Harm grabbed his guitar again. "To not forget to take time to be a couple. It's easy to forget when life gets busy."

Nathan sat down and started on the same tune as his father. "I guess a weekend away to soak up some sun is good medicine."

"I think the small moments in everyday life are just as important," Harm smiled. "But sometimes, we forget."

"You and Mom seem to do pretty well," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, we do," Harm agreed. "I made a promise to myself when we got engaged. To apply myself to do my best every day to make our relationship a priority. I think I've done pretty well. It's the same effort I've put into my naval career, my pilot training, the search for my father. Almost was never enough. The same goes for your mom. Almost is never enough. The alternative is that I lose my best friend."

"I'm marrying my best friend," Nathan said as he changed the tune.

Harm followed.

"You remember this one?"

"We made it together," Harm chuckled.

"You taught me how to play the guitar, how to be a good officer and most importantly how to be a good man, a good father, and husband. I won't let you down, Dad," Nathan promised.

"You don't have to be afraid to disappoint me, son," Harm reminded him. "If there's anything, anything at all, good or bad, you can come to me. You know that, right?"

Nathan nodded. "I know. I love you, Dad."

Harm smiled. "I love you too, son."

**Later**

"So how do you feel about all this?" Harm wondered as he slipped into bed.

Mac was standing in the doorway leading from the bathroom wearing an oversized Navy t-shirt busy lotioning her hands. "Well," she hesitated. "I've come to the conclusion that it's Nathan's life and he's an adult and he can do whatever he wants. He's happy."

Harm nodded. "He is, and even if my first reaction was that he's too young, I get the feeling that he has really thought this through."

"Yeah," Mac walked over to the bed. "He's happy."

Harm nodded.

Mac slipped into bed.

"Two weddings." Harm got comfortable in bed and smiled when Mac lay down and snuggled into his arms. "Two adult kids."

"Yeah, that's something," she kissed his cheek. "Think we can handle that?"

"With you, I can handle anything," he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Right back at ya."


End file.
